


Sunwarmed

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antennae, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Claiming, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessiveness, Power Bottom, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, fleshlight, handjob, pillow princess, rimjob, showering together, this is almost exclusively porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck and Indrid rent a remote cabin for the week, but then Indrid goes into heat.This is the spiritual successor to "The Heat in my Veins" :)





	1. Day 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> I tried to tag everything, but let me know if I missed something and need to add it. It's a long fic, I'm bound to miss something.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this, I've been working on it for a while. <3
> 
> See my art of Indrid here --> https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz-/gallery

Indrid stretched where he was sitting in the passenger seat. “You know this isn’t a surprise, right? I know where you’re taking me,” he told Duck, lighthearted. He could clearly see in every vision that they would soon be at a small cabin.

“I know, but humor me,” Duck responded with a smile. He was driving them to the secluded cabin he’d rented for that week for a summer vacation. He’d specifically picked it because it was so far away from civilization that there was no chance of Indrid being seen if he spent time in his sylph form. “You’ll like it.” 

“I know,” the seer responded, grinning and looking out the window. As Duck opened his mouth to ask how much longer the trip would be, Indrid told him, “We still have another hour before we get there.” 

“I fuckin’ love it when you do that,” Duck sighed, glancing at him fondly for a tiny moment before looking back at the road. “Actually, I love you in general.” 

Indrid felt his face warm up with a blush. “I love you, too,” he said, quiet and shy. It was still new to him, telling Duck ‘I love you’ and hearing it in return. It still made his heart flutter every time. “Are you glad to have time off of work?” 

Duck shrugged. He really did enjoy his job, so he didn’t need a break from work so much as he just wanted some free time right now. “It’ll be nice to spend extra time with ya,” he said. “An’ sleepin’ in, too.” 

The drive went by quietly and peacefully. Indrid alternated between staring out the window at the nature they passed by and drawing out visions in his sketchpad. 

*

Stepping out of the car, Indrid couldn’t help but smile. “Duck,” he said happily, walking around to Duck’s side of the car so he could hold the ranger’s hand. “This is amazing.” 

“Y’haven’t even seen the inside,” Duck laughed, pulling their bags out of the covered back of the pickup truck. He set them on the ground and pulled a key out of his pocket. “Why don’t you go open it up an’ let me carry our stuff in?”

“On the contrary,” Indrid said, pulling off his glasses and instantly transforming into his much bigger and stronger sylph form. “Let me do the heavy lifting.” 

Of course, they didn’t actually bring too much and Duck could have carried it himself, but the gesture was sweet. “If y’insist,” the human responded with a shrug, handing him the bags and walking to the cabin’s front door, unlocking it and pulling it open. The inside was cool from the air conditioning blasting, and the interior was decorated simply but elegantly. “Damn, this is nicer than I thought, actually.” 

Indrid had to lean down some and tuck his wings in close for him to walk through the doorway. With four arms, he was able to easily carry everything in one trip with a hand to spare. “It looks lovely,” he agreed. After pausing for a second to look at his visions, he walked to the first door on the right of the hallway entrance and entered the bedroom, setting the bags there. “Want to swim?” 

“‘Course I do,” Duck responded, unbuttoning his shirt. “Can you actually swim in that form?” 

The sylph laughed, looking at him. “You’ll see, apparently.” He left the bedroom and walked through the hallway to where it opened up to the living room. It had sliding glass doors that opened up to a pool area. Pushing open a door, Indrid noted that it was a salt water pool, so it wouldn’t dry out his feathers. Perfect. 

He sat on the side of the pool, letting his feet soak in the pleasantly cool water until Duck emerged from the cabin wearing a swimsuit. The ranger sat next to him and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. “I like it here.” 

“Me too,” Indrid responded. He pushed himself forward and into the pool, immersing himself completely before popping his head above water. “This is _amazing_. I can’t even remember the last time I went swimming, goodness.” 

Duck joined him in the water and then swam to a more shallow part of the pool so he could stand comfortably without having to tread water. “Why not?” 

“I don’t know how to swim as a human,” the sylph admitted. He ducked underwater and then in a flash he was right next to Duck. The ranger gasped as Indrid re-emerged from the water, looking at him with a smile. “I use my wings,” he explained before the human even asked how he swam so fast. 

Standing up, Indrid shook his head to get the water off his face, and laughed at Duck’s expression. 

“You’re like a fuckin’ dog,” he complained, chuckling. “Oh god, your antennae.” 

The normally-fluffy fuzz along their sides was slicked to the stem. “Yeah, I can’t smell anything,” the seer responded. “They’re completely useless right now.” Duck reached up and poked one, and Indrid squeaked, jumping backward as the ranger laughed. “Hey!”

“‘S fuckin’ cute,” he said. He stretched his arms in front of him with a satisfied yawn. “I kinda wanna lay out in the sun an’ swim later.” 

Holding his antennae against his head so he couldn’t be teased again, Indrid approached him again and held his hand as they left the pool. “I’m going to shake off,” the moth person warned Duck this time before he did so. 

“Oh my god,” Duck said, grinning. “Can I- I know y’don’t like people t’have pictures of your moth form, but holy shit, this needs to be memorialized.” 

“Fine,” Indrid sighed good-naturedly. “You get a free pass to take pictures this vacation.” 

“Hell yeah!” the human cheered as he grabbed his phone from where he’d left it on top of his towel. He snapped a picture of his boyfriend, giggling. “Y’look like a fuckin’ cactus. All that fur stickin’ up an’ spiky.” 

“I’m glad you find it amusing,” Indrid said dryly, laying out his towel so he could crawl onto it. He spread out his wings in the sunshine, already purring. “This is wonderful.” 

Duck lifted one of the wings, laying his towel beside Indrid’s and crawling underneath the wing to lay by his boyfriend. “Yeah,” he agreed, smiling. “Hey, have you ever had pool sex?” 

“No,” Indrid giggled. “Have you?” 

“I’d like to,” Duck said with a yawn. “But first? A nap in the sunshine with my Indrid is just what I need.” He felt a little thrill at being called _my Indrid_ , the possessiveness making him shiver. He had to force himself to calm down so Duck could sleep. Luckily, stretching out his wings let him absorb a lot of warmth at once, so it wasn’t difficult.

Indrid didn’t fall asleep, but rather enjoyed the feeling of the warm breeze on his feathers and just being beside his love. Looking down at Duck’s sleeping face, he was hit by another wave of fondness and started purring again. He was absolutely head over heels for the man beside him.

Although… he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering. Duck had already mentioned sex and they’d been there for less than twenty minutes. Was this more of a sexcation than a vacation? Indrid sure wouldn’t mind it if it was. 

He chirped excitedly thinking of everything they could _do_. They were so far away from people that Indrid had no fear of being seen, and by extension, they were so far from anyone that he had no reason to fear being heard, either. They could be as loud as they wanted. With an excited shiver, he purred louder thinking of the noises Duck would make. All the noises he could wring out of the ranger were music to his ears, and he was very much looking forward to hearing them. 

Indrid swallowed, trying to pull himself together before he woke up Duck with his little noises and movements of excitement. He stood up, careful to be quiet, and picked up his glasses from where they were sitting on an outdoor table, putting them on. But apparently he wasn’t quiet enough, because Duck stirred. “Drid?” 

“I’m right here, love,” he said, walking back over and sitting on his towel. Duck looked up at him with a sleepy smile. “How are you?” 

“Really good,” Duck said, rolling over onto his back. He sighed happily as Indrid stroked over his fuzzy belly. “Did I hear you chirpin’ earlier?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said, a blush rising to his face. “You caught me.” Duck chuckled. “It’s not my fault you asked about pool sex and immediately went to sleep!” 

“I wasn’t accusin’ you of nothin’,” Duck said, smirking at him. “Jus’ wonderin’ if I heard what I thought I did, that’s all.” 

Indrid sighed exaggeratedly. “Yes, I got turned on, but I was mostly able to ignore it,” he insisted, still blushing. “It’s just so _nice_ that we’re out here alone, so far away from everyone…” He looked down at Duck’s hand, rubbing his thigh, and smiled. “...where we can be as loud as we want…” 

“I can see where your mind went a’wanderin’,” Duck chuckled.

The sylph fidgeted with his hands. “I’m not sure you do,” he admitted, giving Duck a crooked grin. “I was just thinking that we’ve never tried roleplay.” 

“Did you have an idea?” Duck asked, sitting up. 

Indrid put his hand on Duck’s chest. “I sure did,” he purred, leaning in to kiss Duck on the lips slowly, sensually. “Seeing that we’ve never done anything of the sort, especially not in my sylph form…” 

“Why’d you put on your disguise?” Duck asked, leaning in for another kiss. “I like your sylph form.” 

Indrid giggled. “I didn’t realize you had a preference for it,” he said. “I was just trying to be quiet. It’s easier to hide horniness in human form.” 

“Well, I do. You’re real cute when you’re mothy. And besides, you’re not hidin’ anything, actually,” Duck told him, moving his hand from Indrid’s thigh to press his palm against Indrid’s dick, which was straining against his clothes. He moaned softly, leaning back his head. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Would you like to hear my idea?” Indrid asked. “It does involve my sylph form.” Duck nodded eagerly. “Well… let me start by telling you some things about moth people. We claim our mates differently depending on region. Where I come from, we court our beloved slowly with mating rituals that slowly escalate until there’s actual sex. Then you’re considered mates. Kind of similar to humans, really.” 

“And in other regions…?” 

“In other regions,” Indrid explained, feeling that blush return. “Mates are chosen in a somewhat less refined way. Each year there is a night that anyone who is looking for a mate meets in a predetermined place, and people pick one another for mates. They’ll then have a large brawl.” 

“Fuckin’ excuse me?” Duck asked, raising his eyebrows.

Indrid laughed. “There are no serious injuries, just scrapes at most,” he explained. “But the winners at the end of the night get to extend their invitations to potential suitors first, which they can then accept or deny.” 

“So you fight for the right to ask someone out?” Duck asked, incredulous. 

“Yes, but the interesting part is that _everyone_ participates, so people can show off their fighting skills to their suitors. And, of course, evaluate the strengths of potential mates.” He purred, leaning in to kiss Duck’s cheek. “I’m just curious how you would fight off a moth person who wanted to see if you’re an interested party.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Duck said, suddenly interested. “But you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“Of course not, my love,” Indrid told him, nuzzling his neck. “And we have the stoplight system in place. You can tap out at any time.” 

Duck nodded. “Okay, this sounds fun,” he admitted. “I didn’t even think I was into roleplay, but we haven’t even started, and I know I’m into it.” Indrid laughed. “Sorry, but you made it sound _hot_.” 

“Don’t apologize,” he responded. “When would you want to do this?” 

“Is now a good time?” Duck asked, hopeful. 

“Yes,” Indrid told him, grinning. “Put on some clothes so I can tear them off.” 

Duck chuckled. “I didn’t bring enough for you to tear up a lot of ‘em, so make it count,” he told Indrid seriously, before standing up to get changed.

*

Duck stretched, checking his watch. It was only two in the afternoon, a good time to go on a hike. He checked that he had a full water bottle and first aid kit in his small backpack, along with a towel he could lay out beside a stream if he went swimming. He was all ready. 

When he set off on the trail, he thought he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, it was gone. Shrugging, he kept walking. Except it kept happening. He was being followed. 

Turning around, he stopped walking. Squinting, he looked into the trees and bushes on either side of the trail. There was nothing suspicious at all. 

Then he jumped, startled, when he heard something behind him. “Looking for something?” a voice asked, lilting and polite.

Turning, Duck had to look up several feet to see the creature’s face. He was like a large humanoid moth - surprisingly handsome, he thought to himself, but stifled the thought. “Uhhh,” he stammered. “No?” 

The moth person leaned down and stepped forward into his space. They were eye to eye now, a bit too close for comfort. “There’s something I’m looking for,” he said. 

Duck couldn’t help but shiver at seeing how sharp those teeth were. He noticed suddenly that he was getting wet - not the time, Duck. Just because the monster is charming does _not_ mean you have to fuck him. 

He continued talking with a soft purr. “I’m looking for a suitable mate, and it seems my search may have come to an end.” 

“I’m- me?” Duck asked shyly, moving backward. With each step back, the creature took a step forward, until he suddenly felt a tree at his back. “W-why me?” 

“Because you’re attractive,” he purred, putting his finger under Duck’s chin. He leaned in closer, spreading his mandibles so he could lightly kiss him. “And you’d be easy to claim,” he breathed, lips brushing against Duck’s.

“Hey,” Duck replied, pretending to feel hurt. “I could take you any day.” His eagerness showed through his voice. “What’s your name, anyway?” 

The moth person in front of him leaned back and grinned. “Indrid Cold. And you?” 

“Duck Newton,” he said, eyeing the creature’s - Indrid’s - sharp teeth and mandibles. He wondered absently if he’d have to fight his way out of this… or if he’d just go along with it and be this flirtatious monster’s mate, with whatever that entailed.

“Well, Duck Newton,” Indrid said, stepping back to give Duck more room. “I doubt you could ‘take’ me.”

“Wanna bet?” Duck asked, stepping closer to invade his space and looking up into his eye boldly, heart pounding. He smiled, cocky.

Indrid smirked at him. “I’ll let you have a running start. How about that?” And with that, he stepped into the shadows and seemingly disappeared. 

Unnerved, Duck looked around. He was alone again. But he thought it might be safest to return to the cabin. So, tightening his backpack straps, he turned and walked the trail quickly and carefully, looking behind him every so often. He didn’t see anything in the corner of his eye this time. Was he safe?

Suddenly, he heard a rustling behind him. He turned, but there was nothing. “Falling for the same trick twice?” The same voice behind him asked. Indrid. Whirling around, heart pounding, Duck looked up at him. The moth person was looking at him with a smile and narrowed eyes, clearly planning something.

He took a few steps backward, grinning nervously. “Maybe,” he replied. When Indrid lunged toward him, he darted out of the way, breaking character to laugh. He was having fun. 

But Indrid was fast. He was already standing in front of Duck, and he stumbled into his chest. “How-?” 

“Like I said,” Indrid told him, leaning down to look closely into his eyes. “You’re fast and strong. But I’m faster and stronger.” He felt a thrill go down his spine in excitement.

And instantly, Duck was on his back. His head was cradled by one of Indrid’s four hands, the rest of them pinning him down. “No resistance? None at all?” Indrid purred, leaning down and nipping Duck’s neck. He squirmed, feeling how wet he was between his legs as he did so. “I knew it. Easy.” 

“Not fair,” Duck gasped as Indrid bit down harder, sucking on his skin. It would leave a hickey for sure. He moaned quietly at the thought. “I’m human, and you’re… whatever you are!” 

Indrid laughed against his skin. “I’m a moth person,” he said, and nibbled another spot. “And you’re my mate.” With that, he bit down even harder than before. Duck whimpered, the pain only giving him a spike of arousal. “Do you like that, dear Duck?” 

“Yes,” he whispered, and he pulled off his backpack and shirt. Indrid continued, giving him another hickey on his collarbone, then his chest, his upper belly, down and down until he reached Duck’s waistband. When Indrid looked up at him, he smiled. “Go ahead,” he said softly, and the moth person purred, using a single claw to tear through the fabric. He shivered at how _easy_ it was for him, and how tender by comparison he was treating the human. 

Duck gasped at the feeling of a thick, wet tongue on his belly. He instinctively spread his legs for the moth person above him, shuddering with anticipation. Purring, Indrid grabbed his thighs and pushed them even further apart, holding them in the perfect way just so that his clawtips would press into Duck’s skin without doing any damage. He loved that feeling and the small thrill of danger that came with it.

He moaned as he felt the tongue lap at his cunt. “So wet already,” Indrid purred, flicking the tip of his tongue against Duck’s clit until he arched his back with a whine. “So responsive.” He pushed his thick tongue into Duck’s pussy, thrusting it in and out until he whimpered. “My perfect human.” 

“Fuck me,” Duck gasped. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so excited.

Happily, Indrid grabbed his hips and aligned them to his own. He pushed his heavy, self-lubricated cock into Duck’s cunt, sinking in ever-so-slowly. “Ah,” Indrid sighed. “You feel so good.” He rolled his hips forward experimentally and grinned down at Duck, who was biting his lip. Indrid reached down and used his thumb to pull his lip downward. “None of that,” he purred. “I want to hear you. It’s just us out here.” 

“I-Indrid,” Duck groaned, leaning his head back. It was still cradled by one of Indrid’s hands, and he felt a surge of affection. Even in roleplay, Indrid was so sweet to him. He yelped as Indrid snapped his hips forward _hard_. Maybe not so sweet.

Panting, he cried out as Indrid did so again and again, slamming heavily into him with his hips. The ridges on his cock made the sensation of being fucked so hard almost unbearably intense. Soon, the moth person spread his wings and chirped in rapid succession, nuzzling and biting Duck’s neck over and over as he fucked into him. Finally, he moaned as he came, firmly pressing his hips against Duck’s before pulling out, cum already starting to dribble out of Duck’s cunt. 

Lovingly, Indrid kissed Duck’s cheek. “Do you want to cum, dear one?” 

“Yes,” Duck sighed, and he moaned in anticipation as Indrid moved downward, spreading his legs again. He licked over Duck’s sensitive clit, so hard and slick from all of his excitement. After a minute of quick and firm lapping at his clit, Duck was whimpering and arching his back, trembling as he climaxed. 

“C’mere and kiss me,” he said, sounding wrecked, and Indrid purred as he kissed Duck tenderly. “Scene’s over. Let’s go home.” 

“I’ll draw you a bath,” Indrid promised, standing up. He picked up Duck in his arms, who gave a surprised squeak, wrapping his arms around Indrid’s neck as the sylph carried him back to the cabin.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

While Duck was in the bath, Indrid paddled around peacefully in the pool. Oddly, even though the water was cool, he felt himself getting hot, so he soaked in the deep end for a while. It was only three thirty, but it was cloudy and there was a breeze. It should have felt somewhat chilly outside. But he was just warm, warm, warm - unusual for someone who’s normally always feeling cold.

Then it hit him. Arousal. And he understood what was happening.

With a groan, Indrid pulled himself out of the pool and laid on his back beside it, spreading his wings. He’d let himself dry out while Duck bathed, then figure out what to tell him: because Indrid was going into heat. 

*

When Duck wandered out of the bathroom, dressed in lounge clothes, he found Indrid was outside, still drying off from the pool. “Have fun swimming?” he asked, sitting on a poolside chaise lounge and enjoying the sun. 

“Yeah,” Indrid said, stretching. “Listen. I need to talk to you about something.” At Duck’s worried face, he backtracked. “Oh, that sounded much more ominous than I meant it to. Sorry. Let me try again: I have something to tell you, and it isn’t necessarily bad.” 

“Okaaay,” Duck said slowly, still clearly apprehensive. 

Indrid was embarrassed. “So I told you about how moth people pick their mates, yes?” Duck nodded. “I, ah, forgot a critical detail. Moth people go into heat after choosing a mate.” The ranger motioned for him to continue. “I thought my body had already registered you as my mate since we’ve slept together before, so I didn’t think of this as a possibility. My future visions only showed sex and, well, we planned that for this vacation anyway, right?”

“So what you’re tellin’ me is that you’re goin’ into heat?” Duck asked, clarifying. He looked more understanding than worried, now.

Indrid sighed. “Yes, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this might happen. I really didn’t think it would.” 

“Guess the roleplay triggered some instincts in ya,” Duck said, tilting his head. “Okay. What should we do to prepare? An’ what exactly _happens_ durin’ a heat?” 

“The heat serves to intensify a new mate bond,” Indrid told him, sitting up. “It mostly involves sex and taking care of one another. And I think we’re already prepared, considering we brought plenty of changes of clothes, food, and sex supplies.” 

Duck stood up off of the lounge and crouched by Indrid, petting him on top of the head between his antennae. He chirped happily, leaning into the touch. “I’m gonna take care’a you, I promise,” he said sweetly. 

Indrid felt the arousal in him flare. “You’re going to trigger the heat to come faster,” he said, a little nervous.

“Well, you said it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, right?” Indrid shrugged, still embarrassed. “C’mon, it sounds kinda fun,” Duck told him.

The sylph smiled at him. “It should be. Everyone talks about heats like they’re the best thing ever. But, to be honest, I’ve never had one. I’ve never had a real mate until now.”

Duck stood back up, holding out his hand for Indrid. “Are you almost dry?” 

Indrid stretched all four of his arms and looked over his body for wet feathers. He didn’t find any. “I’m dry,” he said. His feathers were oil-coated like a waterfowl, shiny and sleek, so they didn’t hold onto water easily.

“Then let’s go inside and figure this out,” Duck told him, smiling and holding out his hand for Indrid to take.

Indrid slipped on his glasses as he walked inside, becoming human again. He could feel the growing warmth in his belly and knew he’d be needy soon. “Can we talk about it on the bed?” he asked, walking to the bedroom. 

“Sure,” Duck said, following him. He climbed up on the bed beside Indrid and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

The seer curled up at his side and purred. “So the heat lasts at least a few days,” he said, “and I really won’t want to be left alone in that time.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing we have a week to spend together all alone,” Duck said, rubbing his shoulder. “Y’won’t have to worry ‘bout any interruptions or anythin’.”

Indrid rubbed his legs together, trying not to act on his growing need. It was very distracting for the conversation. “I’ll let you know what I need as time goes on,” he said. “My future visions are very… well, like I have tunnel vision. I have a one-track mind regarding sex right now.”

Duck chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Is that why you’re fidgetin’ so much?” 

“I’m trying not to jump you,” Indrid admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You said the heat involves takin’ care of each other, right? Why don’t you let me take care of you?” Duck asked, sweet as ever. 

Indrid purred at the thought. “Okay,” he said, moving away from Duck to lay on his back. Duck hopped off the bed and rummaged through one of the bags until he reappeared with his harness, Indrid’s favorite strap-on, a fleshlight, and lube. “You’ve got plans already?” Indrid asked as Duck undressed himself.

“This’s somethin’ I’ve been thinkin’ about for a while,” Duck said, tugging Indrid’s pants and briefs off. The sylph pulled his shirt off, so they were both completely undressed. “Figured I should save it for when y’need to be spoiled. This seems like a good time.” 

Duck put the strap in the harness and set it aside, settling between Indrid’s legs. He covered his fingers in lube and started opening Indrid up, first with one finger and then with two. The sylph hummed with pleasure as Duck teased him by curling his fingers just so, until he was ready to take the strap.

He put the harness on and aligned his hips with Indrid’s, pushing in slowly. Indrid moaned appreciatively and wrapped his legs around Duck’s hips, pulling him closer. “Eager, aren’t you,” Duck mumbled fondly, rolling his hips to get deeper into Indrid, who sighed with bliss.

“I can’t help it, you’re just so enticing- _ah_ ,” he whimpered. “Yes, _yes_ , right there-” He made much more noise than normal, Duck noticed with satisfaction, and he got curious about just how much noise Indrid would make when he started using the fleshlight on him. 

So he kept up the luxuriously slow pace of pushing the strap in and out while he lubed up Indrid’s dick. When Duck sank the fleshlight down on Indrid’s cock, the seer groaned and trembled, overwhelmed with pleasure. Duck kept thrusting into him so slowly, and he lifted and lowered the fleshlight in time with his own movements. 

Indrid felt thrills of pleasure up and down his spine, leaning his head back on the pillows and loving how Duck made him feel so good. He couldn’t help but chirp and whimper with each movement of Duck’s hips, lost in the sensations.

“How’re you feeling?” Duck asked, voice smug.

“So good, _so good_ , Duck,” Indrid cried out as Duck thrusted a bit more firmly into him. He was already close to cumming, and he whimpered with enthusiasm, moving his hips eagerly with Duck’s. The fleshlight only added to the overwhelmingly good feelings. “Yes, oh, darling, yes, please-”

When Duck’s hand started moving the fleshlight faster, Indrid chirped loudly and bucked his hips, climaxing. He panted, laying his head heavily down on the pillow behind him as he finished, suddenly exhausted. 

Duck pulled out of him and took the fleshlight off of him, taking the toys to the bathroom to be washed. When he returned, Indrid was curled up around a pillow, laying on his side, purring. He opened his arms for Duck to crawl into, and he did so, pulling a blanket over the both of them. “Did ya have fun?” Duck asked knowingly, smiling. 

“So much fun,” Indrid said emphatically, kissing his lips several times. “Thank you for that.” 

“Ain’t no need to thank me,” Duck drawled. “I’da done it anyway.” Indrid giggled, and Duck kissed his neck lovingly.

*

They snuggled and talked until it was dinnertime. Duck made them sandwiches, and they ate in comfortable silence. Indrid felt a special fondness for Duck for taking care of him right now, during his heat - even though it hadn’t fully started yet.

“Did you like being spoiled earlier?” Duck asked, setting down his plate. He leaned his cheek against the back of the couch, clearly thinking about something. 

“Yes,” Indrid answered instantly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “That was amazing.” 

Duck leaned forward and kissed Indrid’s cheek, then nuzzled his neck. “You wanna be spoiled some more?” he asked, and Indrid felt a thrill of _hunger_ for more pleasure. 

“Yes, please,” he breathed, petting Duck’s hair. 

But then Duck just smirked and pulled away. “Take a shower an’ get yourself pretty,” he said warmly, taking Indrid’s hand and kissing the back of it. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” 

Indrid bit back an impatient groan. “Okay,” he agreed, remembering that he did bring his makeup kit. “Do I get to know why?” 

“No, and don’t look at your visions, either,” Duck told him, lifting an eyebrow. The somewhat stern look made Indrid shiver, eager to obey. “I’ll give you a hint, though. Ya gotta earn the title of ‘pillow princess.’”

Indrid grinned at him. “Now, that I can do.” He walked off to go get ready.

*

Soon, Indrid was all cleaned up. He considered putting on clothes, but decided against it if they’d be immediately removed anyway. He swiped on some shimmery silver eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner, and mascara. After a moment of hesitation, he put on some subtle pink lipstick, too. He knew Duck liked it on him. 

Indulging his feminine side felt good. Pleased with his look in the mirror, he chirped softly with a smile. He was also excited to look good for his mate, and the idea made his arousal flare. 

Then he exited the bathroom to find Duck was laying on the bed, reading. He had apparently showered while Indrid did so, too, using the spare guest bathroom. He felt a little spark of fondness for the ranger for letting him use the master bathroom to get ready.

“Hi,” he said shyly, leaning against the doorframe. 

Duck looked up and his eyes immediately darkened with a hunger that made Indrid’s cock jump. “Come here,” he commanded, setting down the book on the nightstand. 

Happily, Indrid climbed onto the bed and straddled Duck, who was sitting up and leaning against the pillows. “Did I do a good job?” he asked bashfully. It was rare that he wore makeup, even though he enjoyed it. 

“You look gorgeous, if that’s what you’re askin’,” Duck told him, kissing his neck. “Beautiful.” 

Feeling a blush rise over his cheeks, Indrid purred. “Thanks,” he said softly, then yipped as Duck bit down onto his sensitive neck. 

After a moment of firm sucking and biting, he let go of the skin, happily licking over the new hickey. “You’re mine,” he said, voice rough with arousal. Indrid just moaned in response, grinding his hips forward to press his cock against Duck’s soft belly. “An’ I’m gonna spoil you to pieces, princess.” 

“I really like it when you call me that,” Indrid said, his voice soft with shyness. His face was hot with a deep blush, and he could feel his need growing exponentially. He moaned softly as he grinded more firmly.

Duck pushed on Indrid’s hips until he got off his lap, then shoved him on his back. The sylph felt a surge of excitement at being manhandled like that. Duck crawled on top of Indrid, leaning down to give him a soft, lingering kiss. “My lovely princess,” he mumbled into Indrid’s mouth. 

He whined, wriggling his hips with the need to be touched. “Good moths are patient,” Duck said with a chuckle, grabbing onto his hips to hold them still. 

“But you’re being so- and I’m-” Indrid groaned in mild frustration, closing his eyes. “I need you.” 

“I know,” Duck said, kissing down Indrid’s neck. “I was jus’ thinkin’ I haven’t rimmed ya in a while.” Indrid whimpered at the thought, tilting his head to give Duck more access to his neck. “Would you like that?” 

“So much,” Indrid sighed. “How do you want me?” 

Duck pulled back and took off his shirt. Indrid gave a pleased chirp and ran his hands over the ranger’s fuzzy belly. “Hands and knees,” he said with a smirk, getting off of Indrid.

He eagerly moved to that position, legs apart, and leaned his head down on the pillow beneath it. Indrid took a sharp inhale of breath when he felt Duck’s soft lips kiss one of his ass cheeks, the stubble on his chin brushing against him, making his arousal even stronger.

He let out a soft, shaky exhale as he felt Duck’s tongue swipe over the sensitive skin near his hole, teasing him. “Duck,” he whined, arching his back with an eager chirp. “ _More_.”

“Trust me, you’ll be getting all you can handle,” Duck said smugly before licking over Indrid’s asshole. He whimpered, relaxing his shoulders as he slumped more heavily into the pillows by his head, still holding his ass in the air for Duck. He gasped and trembled as Duck’s tongue circled the hole before swiping over it again. 

He was so entranced in the feeling of his ass being eaten that he didn’t even notice when Duck lubed up his hand. He definitely noticed when it wrapped around his cock, though. He moaned with deep pleasure as he rocked his hips forward into the slick, firm hold, whining as he felt Duck’s tongue flatten against him and move in broad strokes. 

It was overwhelmingly good. Each movement of Duck’s hand and tongue made sparks of pleasure fly in Indrid’s belly. After a few minutes of this, he could feel tears forming in his eyes from how desperate he was to cum. “Please,” he whined, fists balled up in the sheets. “My love, _please_.”

“Do you want to cum?” Duck asked sweetly, before resuming his enthusiastic licking. 

“Yes, please, yes,” Indrid begged, trembling. He was so close. 

He gasped as Duck’s hand started corkscrewing around his cock. “Then cum for me,” the human growled, and Indrid bucked his hips forward greedily before climaxing, moaning Duck’s name the whole way through. 

He flopped onto his side, avoiding the cum on the sheets. “Duck,” he panted. “You’re fucking incredible.” 

Duck laughed, crawling to his side and kissing his cheek where his makeup had smudged. “Ain’t like you to curse,” he pointed out. 

“Special occasion,” Indrid said, humming happily. 

“Speakin’ of special occasions, how’s your heat goin’?” Duck asked curiously. 

Indrid huffed. “Not quite arrived,” he said. “Otherwise I’d be raring for another round already.” 

Duck chuckled. “A shame,” he teased. Indrid glared at him out of one eye and saw that Duck was grinning. “Guess I’ll have to save my plans for later.” 

“How many plans did you have?” Indrid asked, something between intrigued and exasperated. He was the one who was supposed to be in heat, not Duck.

But maybe his pheromones were affecting him, too.

Duck tilted his head, thinking. “I have at least three things I want to do before this vacation ends,” he said. “Fucking you, edging, and sucking you off in sylph form.” 

Indrid moaned appreciatively, feeling his tired cock twitch just thinking of the excitement. “I love your ideas.” Almost as much as he loved watching those visions play out, making him all the more excited for the plans.

Duck laughed. “I know y’do, babe,” he said, kissing Indrid’s neck. 

“Before I forget to mention it,” Indrid said with a yawn. “My heat pheromones might be affecting you.” 

The ranger actually started to blush. “I was wonderin’ if that was the case,” he admitted. “Even though we’d fucked earlier, I had to use a vibe in the shower jus’ to calm down ‘nough to be able to eat your ass.” 

Indrid purred luxuriously. “I’m glad for that,” he said. “That was really something.” 

“Something to repeat?” Duck asked, actually sounding hopeful.

Indrid grinned. “Absolutely,” he replied. “But let’s change the sheets first.”


	3. Day 2 Part 1

Indrid gently put his hands on Duck’s cheeks, guiding his head up and down as he sucked on the sylph’s cock. “You’re so good for me,” he said happily, then moaned as Duck hummed, sending a thrill up his spine from the pleasure. “My handsome Duck.” 

Looking up at him with those pretty brown eyes, Duck swiped his tongue along the underside of Indrid’s cock. His eyes started to water from holding his jaw open so wide, and Indrid sweetly wiped away a tear from his cheek. “Be a good boy and keep sucking,” he said, his tone gentle. 

Indrid leaned his head back and groaned as Duck’s lips traveled further down the shaft. He gasped as he felt the human begin to deepthroat him. “H-how,” he began to ask, before groaning loudly and spreading his wings. It felt so _good_ , especially with such a view - the eye contact he held with Duck made him shiver with the intensity. 

And then he woke up.

Disoriented, Indrid turned over and chirped inquisitively. “Sorry,” Duck said, rubbing his hand over one of Indrid’s wings. He hummed appreciatively. “I must’a woken you up gettin’ back in bed.” 

Indrid moved to crawl over Duck, pinning him down on his back. He purred, spreading his mandibles to let him kiss the ranger’s neck. “Good morning,” he said warmly. 

“G’morning, darlin’,” Duck answered, reaching up and rubbing the bases of his antennae with both hands. He shuddered, feeling sparks of pleasure in his belly, his cock somehow getting harder. “Have sweet dreams?” 

“So good,” he breathed before biting down on Duck’s neck, sucking on the skin until he was sure he’d left a dark mark. He was practically covered in hickeys, now. Indrid only let go of the bite to chirp and moan when he felt Duck’s deft fingers begin to travel up his antennae’s shaft. “I dreamed about you.” 

Duck chuckled. “I know,” he said, before gasping as Indrid bit him again, his sharp teeth digging into sensitive skin. “You were moanin’ my name. I heard it from the kitchen when I was makin’ coffee.” 

Indrid pulled off Duck’s shirt and helped tug off his briefs. Then he rubbed a hand over Duck’s fuzzy chest and belly, humming happily. “You’re so sexy,” he purred. “And all mine.” 

“Thanks,” Duck said, his cheeks tinting with a lovely shade of blush. Indrid’s hand traveled lower, rubbing over the already-wet folds of Duck’s cunt. He smirked at the ranger. “I, ah, I had good dreams, too.” 

“Tell me about them,” Indrid said. He made sure his claws were retracted as he pushed a finger into Duck, then another, curling them just to hear Duck moan at the feeling. Duck’s hands fell to lay beside his face, no longer touching Indrid’s antennae.

Interestingly, the blush on Duck’s face darkened. “I, uh, mm,” he stalled, then groaned in frustration as Indrid’s fingering stopped completely. “Fine, damn! I- I dreamed that ya used me like a toy. Jus’ yours to play with however y’wanted.” He wasn’t meeting Indrid’s eyes, shyly looking up at the ceiling instead. 

“Oh, darling,” Indrid purred, pushing another thick finger in, smiling at the answering gasp. “That’s already true.” 

Duck moaned, arching his back. “S-say it again,” he panted. 

Indrid nuzzled his cheek, and put his lips by Duck’s ear. “You’re my little fucktoy,” he growled, “and I’m going to use you however I want.” He was satisfied by the tightening around his fingers and the whimper from Duck. Apparently, just saying this made him get close to cumming. 

Swiping his thumb over Duck’s clit, Indrid bit down on Duck’s neck again to give him another hickey, darkening one from the day before. The ranger cried out, bucking his hips needily as he came. “Indrid!”

“Yes?” he asked faux-innocently, grinning down at his boyfriend. He was hit by an urge to fuck him, so strong he could barely stand it. His voice was low and rough when he said, “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

“Please,” Duck moaned happily, lifting his legs to wrap them around Indrid’s waist. 

Indrid purred loudly as he began to push into Duck with his slick cock. “Yes, my little human,” he said, pinning Duck’s wrists above his head. “So small and weak.” Duck whimpered and tugged to no avail, his hands entirely immobilized by Indrid’s. “I can do whatever I want to you,” he whispered. Impatiently, Duck wriggled his hips to get the rest of Indrid’s cock into him faster. “A perfect little fucktoy for me to use.” 

“God, yes,” Duck whined, moving his hips eagerly as Indrid started to thrust into him. “I’m- I’m yours.” 

“Mine,” Indrid growled, snapping his hips forward more firmly, making the ranger moan. He started pounding Duck into the mattress this way, his hands still pinned down above his head.

After a couple of minutes, he could tell Duck was close again. He was trembling and whimpering, and when Indrid growled into his ear, he cried out and tightened around him, cumming hard. 

After a few moments, he stirred, blinking himself back to the present. “Mmm, Indrid,” he sighed happily. Indrid only purred and kissed his shoulder in response, thrusting into him more slowly. “You feel so good.” 

“My love,” Indrid said warmly, rolling his hips to press even deeper into Duck. “Can I keep fucking you?” He desperately wanted to fuck him into next week, but wanted permission first.

Duck nodded, that pretty blush returning. “Use me,” he said simply, meeting Indrid’s eyes. He could tell he meant it. “I’m jus’ feelin’ real submissive. I want ya to use me.” 

“Use you like _this_?” Indrid asked, sharply snapping his hips forward.

With a soft moan, Duck nodded. “ _Yes_.” 

Indrid purred again, setting a punishing pace as he fucked into Duck. He was bent completely over, his knees pressing against his shoulders, totally pliant to whatever Indrid wanted to do to him. The sylph was positively ecstatic. 

“My sweet darling,” he said, panting. “Starlight. You feel so good.” Duck hummed happily in response.

After a few minutes, Indrid spread his wings and chirped, his hips stuttering. He groaned deeply and jerked his hips forward as he came into Duck, panting. 

When he pulled out, he laid next to Duck, pulling him to his chest. “My sweet mate,” he purred. “So good for me. You take my cock so well.” 

“Mmm,” was Duck’s eloquent reply. He felt like he was floating, sore in all the right places and filled with cum.

Indrid started rubbing his back and softly humming an old sylph song, leaning his forehead against the back of Duck’s head. “I love you,” he said as the song ended. 

“I love you, too,” Duck said, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

*

After a half hour of snuggles, Duck sat up. “I’m gonna make us breakfast,” he told Indrid. “Y’can jus’ stay in bed if ya want.” 

The sylph nodded. Under the blankets, his cock was hard. He’d been thinking about going for another round with Duck, but patiently waited for him to feel rested enough. “Yes, I have some things to attend to.” 

Duck’s eyes flicked to the bulge under the blanket and back to Indrid’s eyes with a smirk. “If you say so.” And he left the room.

Feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush, Indrid stretched luxuriously across the bed. He spread his arms out, except for one, which was rubbing his cock. He bit his lip to hide his moans. 

He felt a soft fabric on his hand and realized it was Duck’s pajama shirt, haphazardly left on the bed after Indrid had pulled it off of him in an eager rush to fuck him. Indrid balled up the shirt in his fist and brought it to his face with a happy chirp. It smelled like Duck’s natural scent and his pine-scented deodorant. His eyes fell half-closed as he purred, nuzzling the shirt. 

Indrid tightened his hold on his cock and gasped, bucking up his hips into the hold. He took a deep breath of Duck’s scent and groaned. His whole body felt hot, and he was shuddering with pleasure, more intense than when he normally jerked off. His mate’s scent was throwing his heat into overdrive. 

Chirping, he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, his hips stuttering forward as he got close to climaxing. He let out a loud purr of happiness after taking another deep breath, taking in the scent of his mate. And then he came, whimpering with pleasure.

Panting, Indrid laid back on the bed, his head feeling fuzzy. He didn’t feel much relief from that climax, instead feeling his need just growing. Wiping the cum off of him with the shirt, which he threw into the laundry hamper, Indrid stood up and stretched, carefully avoiding the furniture with his wings. Then he walked into the kitchen. 

Duck was mixing together something, but food wasn’t on Indrid’s mind. “Duck,” he purred as he walked into the room. 

“Hmm?” Duck didn’t turn around. “That was quick.” 

Indrid walked up to him, pressing his hard cock against Duck’s lower back. “I don’t think I’m done yet,” Indrid said with a soft hum, nuzzling at Duck’s neck. 

“You’re gonna get my clothes wet,” Duck complained, adding more flour to the mixture. It must be pancakes. “I’m not done cookin’, either.”

“Should I take care of this on my own, then?” Indrid asked hesitantly. 

Duck turned around, looking up at him mischievously. “I didn’t say that.” 

Grinning, Indrid tugged down Duck’s shorts. Then he turned him around, picked him up by the hips, and placed him on the counter by the mixing bowl. “Can I fuck you again?” 

“Yes, please,” Duck hummed, leaning forward and nuzzling the fluffy pink mane around Indrid’s neck. 

Duck gasped as Indrid pushed his cock into Duck’s cunt without preamble, its slickness removing the need for lube. The moth person purred, leaning his head down to kiss the top of Duck’s, and started to thrust in and out of him at a leisurely pace. 

“Fuck, Indrid,” Duck panted, leaning his head back. Indrid took the opportunity to nibble at his neck, and the ranger moaned. “So good.”

“You’re the good one, here,” Indrid replied, pushing his hips forward a bit more firmly and smiling when he heard Duck groan. “My perfect little mate.” 

Panting with half-lidded eyes, Duck looked up at him and licked his lips. He reached up and took Indrid’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him down into a kiss. “ _You’re_ the perfect mate,” he mumbled, then nipped his lower lip playfully.

Indrid shuddered, feeling sparks of pleasure when Duck said that. With a growl, Indrid doubled his efforts, fucking into his boyfriend faster. “Call me your mate again,” he commanded. 

“You’re my darlin’ mate and I love you,” Duck said between kisses. Indrid closed his eyes with chirped loudly, his claws digging into Duck’s hips in his excitement. 

The ridges on Indrid’s cock sent a thrill of pleasure down Duck’s spine with every thrust. When Duck moaned softly into his mouth, the sound made the heat in Indrid’s belly grow. “Duck,” he whimpered, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“My mate,” he responded sweetly, his thumb rubbing over Indrid’s cheekbone, and that was all he needed. With a soft cry, he slammed his hips forward as he climaxed. 

After cumming, the moth person felt himself trembling with exhaustion. He nuzzled Duck’s neck as he pulled out. “That may have been too intense, gracious.” 

“You’re tellin’ me,” Duck laughed, rubbing over his hips. There were five evenly-spaced red marks on each of them from Indrid’s claws. Luckily, they hadn’t broken the skin. “Damn. That was good, though.” 

“Yes,” Indrid agreed, licking over some of the hickeys he’d left previously on Duck’s neck. He realized the loud rumbling in the room was his own purring, amplified. It must be the heat. “I need to go get my glasses.” 

Duck smiled. “Alright. I’m gonna be makin’ these pancakes, now. Finally.” 

“Sorry for delaying you,” Indrid said, humming with amusement as he left the room. 

*

After breakfast, Indrid curled up on the couch with his sketchpad. He hadn’t drawn the day before, and it felt strange to go so long without recording visions. Humming, he started flipping through visions to find ones he’d like to draw.

Of course, “heat brain” made this difficult. With a satisfied smile, he looked down at the drawing of him eating out Duck, who was sitting on the edge of the pool. 

Then he started another drawing: Indrid was blindfolded with his hands cuffed together, crying out as Duck spanked his ass. He squirmed his hips in excitement just thinking about all the possibilities for this week.

“That looks fun,” Duck said, grinning at him. He’d caught a glimpse of the sketchpad. “That a future on the horizon?” 

“It’s becoming more likely by the moment,” Indrid responded with a smile, reaching down and rubbing his hard cock through his soft pajama pants. “You brought the blindfold?” 

Duck sat beside him on the couch, wrapping an arm around the seer’s shoulders. “I brought everythin’. Figured we’d have fun this week.” 

Indrid purred and leaned down to kiss Duck’s cheek. “You’re so smart.” Looking at his boyfriend made a wave of affection go through him. “And handsome. Just look at you.” 

“T-thanks,” Duck said, blushing. 

Indrid turned to face him and set aside the sketchpad, instead taking Duck’s cheeks in his hands. “My lovely darling. You’re amazing.” The ranger just blinked back at him, too shy to respond. “My precious heart.” 

“Is this a heat thing?” Duck asked. Indrid could feel the warmth under his hands from his strong blushing. Adorable.

He shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure. I know I already think all these things when I’m with you, anyway. I just feel like letting you know right now.” He leaned forward to touch his forehead against Duck’s, starting to purr again. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Duck replied, chuckling. Indrid pressed a kiss to his lips, softly at first but then firmer, moving closer to him. He felt Duck’s hands rest on his hips, and he nipped Duck’s lower lip, satisfied by the gasp that followed. 

Crawling into his boyfriend’s lap, Indrid smiled happily, straddling him and continuing to kiss him affectionately. “Such a good mate,” he purred between kisses. Duck hummed happily, swiping his tongue over Indrid’s, and he felt a thrill of arousal. He moaned softly into the kiss as his hardening cock pressed against Duck’s soft belly through the fabric. 

Panting, Duck pulled away from the kiss. “‘M still feelin’ submissive from earlier,” he said. Then he smirked. “So what’re you gonna do to me?” 

Indrid smiled sweetly at him, kissing his cheek chastely. “I’m going to face fuck you,” he said, brushing his knuckles over Duck’s cheek. He was gratified by the sharp inhale of breath he heard in response. 

Duck’s eyes darkened with want as he nodded. “That sounds good,” he agreed. “How d’you want me?” 

Indrid thought for a moment, looking at visions for which position would be best. “Kneel beside the wall.” Duck did so eagerly, licking his lips. Indrid walked up to him, tugging down his sweatpants just to his knees. He leaned his forearm against the wall and looked down at Duck fondly. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.” 

Duck opened his mouth wide, happily taking Indrid’s cock into his mouth. He swiped his tongue along the underside and hummed. “Good boy,” Indrid panted, petting the ranger’s hair. He chirped and moaned softly as Duck applied suction. “Duck. My sun and stars. You are _so_ good at this.” He admired the light blush that descended upon Duck’s cheeks at the compliment. 

Slowly moving his hips back and forth, Indrid groaned as Duck’s mouth became soft and willing. After a couple of minutes, he buried his hands in the ranger’s hair, beginning to pull his head toward his hips whenever he pushed them forward. When Duck hummed again, Indrid shuddered with pleasure, feeling himself get close. 

“Can I cum in your mouth?” he asked with a needy chirp, panting and pulling his cock out of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Duck breathed, eagerly slurping on the dick as he took it back in his mouth. He started bobbing his head. 

Indrid let out a deep, shaky breath as he struggled not to cum yet. “My good darling,” he said, groaning as he thrusted his hips forward gently into Duck’s mouth. “So submissive for me. So well-behaved.” When he felt that tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock from side to side, he knew he was finished. Whimpering, he leaned heavily on the wall as he jerked his hips forward, cumming into Duck’s mouth. 

Shakily, he pulled his cock out of Duck’s mouth. Indrid fell to his knees beside Duck and leaned in to kiss him, slow and sensual. Although the ranger had already swallowed, Indrid could taste himself on Duck’s tongue. 

*

“Your turn,” Indrid declared, helping Duck to his feet. “How do you want to cum, precious?”

“With the wand,” Duck responded, kissing the back of Indrid’s hand. “You wanna be in charge of controls?” 

“Of course,” Indrid purred, holding his hand and leading him to the bedroom. “Remember the stoplight system, love. Red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is go.” 

Duck nodded. “Y’plan on teasin’ me, then?” he asked, hopping up on the bed and tugging off his shorts. 

Indrid purred, retrieving the wand, handcuffs, and a leg spreader from their toy bag. “I suppose you’ll have to wait and see.” He plugged the wand in and climbed onto the bed beside Duck, who was laying on his back. “Spread your legs for me, beautiful.” Happily, Duck did so and Indrid fastened the leg spreader to his ankles. Then he put the handcuffs on Duck’s wrists above his head, looped around a post of the bed so he was stuck there. “Now lay back and make sure you tell me your color every so often.” 

The seer turned on the wand to its lowest vibration setting. “Well, ‘m green right now,” Duck said, and he moaned when Indrid rubbed the head of the wand up against his cunt. He let his head rest heavily on the pillow as Indrid turned on the wand. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid said sweetly. He pressed the wand against Duck’s clit firmly until he was whimpering and wriggling against the leg restraints. “Color?” 

“Green, so green,” Duck panted, bucking his hips upward. “Indrid, turn up the vibrations, _please_.” They were still on the lowest setting, getting Duck all riled up without letting him cum. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he said with a smile, and instantly turned it up. All the way up. Straining against the restraints, Duck cried out, bucking his hips as he grinded onto the toy, clearly close to cumming. And then Indrid turned it off. 

With a frustrated whine, Duck struggled with the handcuffs. “Why,” he groaned. 

“Because you’re mine, and I can do whatever I want with you.” Indrid put the vibrator back onto its lowest setting and rubbed it gently against Duck’s cunt. “And I plan to edge you until you cry.” He could literally see Duck get slicker as he talked, covering the head of the toy in wetness now. It made him laugh. “You’re an eager little thing, aren’t you?” 

“Please,” he said softly, biting his lip and wriggling his hips. 

“Color?” Indrid prompted. 

Duck huffed. “Green. I like what’s happenin’, but it jus’ involves some frustration.” Indrid turned up the vibrations some, and Duck moaned quietly, enjoying the sensation. 

Over time, Indrid changed the angle of the vibrator, and suddenly Duck cried out. There. Trembling, he whimpered… and Indrid turned the toy off. 

“Goddammit!” 

“Dirty mouth for a sweet fucktoy like yourself,” Indrid commented with a grin, liking the blush that rose to Duck’s cheeks. He waited until he’d calmed down some more before turning back on the toy. “So that’s two.” 

“How many times y’plan on edgin’ me?” Duck asked, sounding half resigned to his fate and half desperate to escape it. He impatiently grinded down on the toy, groaning as he hit a good angle. 

Indrid hummed with thought as he turned up the vibrations. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teased, and he giggled. He could see with his future vision that, unless they wanted Duck to be too tired for any more sexual stuff today, he’d need to stop edging him soon. Indrid decided Duck would be edged three times, then the fourth time he got riled up, he’d be allowed to cum. 

Duck whimpered with pleasure and tugged against the leg spreaders, clearly wanting to close his legs against the intense vibrations. “Please,” he begged, tears forming in his eyes. “Fuck, Indrid, _please_ let me cum.” 

“No,” Indrid responded simply. He turned up the vibrations anyway. Duck’s mouth was open slack in ecstasy, and he was trembling, so close to orgasm. 

And Indrid turned the vibrator off. 

With a frustrated growl, Duck looked up at Indrid. The seer wiped away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. “Would you like to cum now, my sweet?” 

“God, _yes_ ,” Duck sighed, closing his eyes. He panted as Indrid set the toy up to a high vibration and held it against his clit. Whimpering, he didn’t last long at all before he came, struggling against the leg spreader and handcuffs while he did so. 

“Good boy,” Indrid said soothingly, turning off the wand. He undid the handcuffs first, rubbing Duck’s wrists gently, then unfastened the leg spreader from his ankles. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Duck said softly, smiling dopily at Indrid. “A little fucked out.” 

Indrid hummed. “Do you think you’d be able to cum again?” He could feel his cock straining against his sweatpants, but ignored it in favor of wanting to eat Duck out. 

Duck nodded, and Indrid got between his legs, kissing down his pudgy thigh. “Can I eat you out?” 

“Yes,” Duck said, sitting up some so he could watch Indrid do so. He shuddered as Indrid licked over his over-sensitive clit. “Fuck!” 

“You like it,” Indrid said smugly before slurping the clit into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Duck whimpered, trembling. It felt good, somewhere between overstimulating and amazing, rapidly sending him toward his next climax. 

Letting the clit out of his mouth, Indrid licked warmly with his flattened tongue across Duck’s cunt with broad strokes. He was _very_ slick, and his tongue slid around wetly with each movement. When Indrid sucked on his clit again, Duck moaned, “ _Yes_ ,” and laid back down flat on his back again, gently squeezing Indrid’s head with his round thighs. “Fuck. You feel so fucking good.” 

Indrid hummed happily and swiped his tongue rapidly over Duck’s clit until he cried out with a loud whimper, bucking his hips forward with a desperate whine. He trembled through his climax before relaxing completely, panting. It seemed as if he melted into the mattress. 

Getting up onto his knees, Indrid pushed down his sweatpants to his mid-thigh and started rubbing his cock with a moan. “Can I fuck you?” 

“Yeah,” Duck said softly, eyes closed. “Jus’ don’t expect anythin’ from me.” 

Purring, Indrid pushed his hard cock into Duck’s slick cunt. He was so excited with the edging that Indrid could slide all the way in easily. “You’ve been so good for me,” he cooed, kissing Duck’s neck over a hickey he’d left earlier. Duck hummed happily, and Indrid rolled his hips to get even deeper into him. “My perfect darling,” he panted with a chirp, pushing his hips forward and back firmly. 

Fucking into his boyfriend, Indrid groaned. After a few minutes, he was close. Duck was still laying with his eyes closed, giving a little hum to acknowledge Indrid’s words every so often, just completely pliant to whatever Indrid did to him.

Indrid’s hips stuttered as he came into Duck with a soft whimper.


	4. Day 2 Part 2

Duck had to nap before they did anything else. Indrid cleaned him up and pulled a blanket over the sleeping ranger, feeling affection for him the whole time. 

It was only ten in the morning, much too early for lunch - but Indrid was currently clear-headed, which was a rarity during his heat, so he decided to make some food just to put in the fridge for later. He made several sandwiches and some of Duck’s favorite pasta: macaroni and cheese. He was just simple and classic like that. 

After he cleaned the kitchen, he returned to the bedroom. Indrid crawled into bed beside Duck. “What time is it?” the ranger asked groggily. 

“Eleven thirty,” Indrid replied quietly. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, and I’ll nap with you this time. We can set an alarm for an hour from now.” 

“‘Kay,” Duck yawned, promptly going back to sleep. Indrid set the alarm on his phone before doing the same. 

*

When the alarm went off, Indrid blinked awake in surprise, hugging Duck tightly to his chest. He relaxed when he realized the loud noise was just his own phone alarm. Yawning, he sat up and turned the alarm off. 

Duck got out of bed, his hair rumpled from sleep. Cute. Indrid gave him a fond smile. “I made some food,” he told the ranger, getting out of bed, too. “Macaroni and sandwiches.”

“Y’did that while I was jus’ sleepin’? I could’a helped you,” Duck pointed out, rubbing his face. “Thanks for cookin’. I appreciate it.” 

Indrid took Duck’s hand and kissed the back of it. “It feels good to provide for my mate,” he admitted. “And I had enough clarity to think about something other than sex for the first time in the last couple of days.” 

Duck chuckled, stretching. “I think I have more stamina than usual. Your heat got anythin’ to do with that?” 

Indrid nodded as he walked into the kitchen. “My heat pheromones will affect my mate, yes,” he said, pulling the food out of the fridge. “You’ll be more easily aroused and able to have more sex than usual.” 

“That explains some things,” Duck mumbled with a smile. 

*

After lunch, they decided to go swimming again. 

“I’m nervous,” Indrid said, shifting in place uncomfortably. “I want to learn to swim, but…” 

“It’s scary?” Duck guessed, holding his hand. He was in the shallow end of the pool, and Indrid was still standing on the steps in his human form. The form he didn’t know how to swim in. “I got you, baby. An’ you can take your glasses off if y’get too scared.” 

“Okay,” Indrid breathed, getting into the shallow end of the pool. The water only came up to his waist. “Okay.” 

“Good job, darlin’,” Duck said encouragingly, coming in close to kiss his cheek. “You’re doin’ just fine.” 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Indrid sank into the water up to his chest. He sighed with relief realizing that he could stabilize himself in the water using his hands, much like his sylph form. “I think I’m getting it.” 

“Yeah?” Duck asked, doing the same. “I guess it’s the same, jus’ without wings.” 

“And minus a pair of arms,” Indrid sighed. “But I think as long as I stay in the shallower areas I feel safe.” 

Duck took one of his hands and pulled it out of the water, kissing the palm. “You wanna take your glasses off now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Indrid answered near immediately, standing up and taking them off, instantly becoming a much larger moth person. He purred at the feeling of the sun on his wings, spreading them. “I love this.” 

“Good,” Duck said, standing up too so he could give Indrid a hug. “‘M proud of ya for tryin’ out swimming in your human form.” 

“Thanks,” he said softly, placing his glasses on the side of the pool. When Duck let go of him, he went underwater. Just a couple of seconds later, he resurfaced on the opposite end of the pool.

“What the fuck,” Duck said flatly. 

Indrid grinned at him and did it again, now standing beside Duck again. “Swimming is much, much better in this form,” he declared. 

Duck pulled himself out of the water and sat on the side of the pool, leaving his feet in the water. “I think I’m gonna lay in the sun a little,” he decided. “You have fun.” 

“Okay,” Indrid agreed, and happily continued to zoom around the pool. 

*

After a few minutes, Indrid resurfaced, panting. He was getting a little tired. He shook the water off his top half in the shallow end of the pool before approaching Duck. “Hey, love,” he said, leaning his elbows on the side of the pool. “Enjoying your sunbath?” 

“Yes,” Duck said, sitting up. “‘S real warm.” He smiled at Indrid. “You look like you enjoyed yourself.” 

Indrid nodded and chirped happily. “I did,” he confirmed. He then gave a sly glance to Duck. “I had a vision earlier. Did you see the drawing?” 

“I saw _a_ drawing,” Duck replied. “Maybe not _the_ drawing.” 

The sylph giggled. “Well,” he said, “it was a vision of me eating you out on the side of the pool, just like you’re sitting now.” 

“Oh,” Duck said, sounding pleased. “Y’care to make the vision come true?” 

“Yes, please,” Indrid said happily, helping to tug down Duck’s swim shorts. Setting them aside, Indrid spread Duck’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders. He purred as he licked over Duck’s cunt. It was still a little swollen from being fucked so much earlier that day.

When he flicked his long tongue over Duck’s clit, he moaned quietly. “Fuck, Indrid,” he said, already sounding a little bit wrecked. He reached forward and carefully took one of Indrid’s antennae in his hand, making a pleased shiver go down his spine. Indrid purred louder and pushed his tongue into the hole, knowing the vibrations from the purrs were the reason Duck groaned so desperately. 

Then Duck started to gently stroke from the base to the tip of the antenna. It was normally very sensitive, but with all the hairs slicked down it was less so. He still trilled happily and bucked his hips reflexively, though, and pumped his tongue in and out of Duck faster. 

“Shit,” Duck cursed, letting go of the antenna to lean back on his hands. “You’re- you’re so good, Drid,” he panted. 

Indrid hummed in response, reaching up with a hand to touch Duck’s clit. He rubbed his thumb in circles over and around it eagerly, enjoying all the pleasured sounds Duck was making. When he gave an extra loud purr, it sent Duck over the edge into climaxing. Moaning with need, he bucked his hips a couple of times before relaxing, panting. “Fuck!” 

Indrid licked his lips smugly and let Duck’s legs off of his shoulders. “Good?” 

“So good,” Duck said with a happy sigh. “C’mere so I can kiss you.” With a giggle, Indrid moved forward to kiss Duck on the lips gently, careful to avoid Duck’s face with his mandibles. 

When he leaned back, he noticed the hunger in Duck’s eyes. “Hey, darlin’,” the ranger said. “D’you wanna get pegged?” 

With his eyes lighting up, Indrid nodded. He hopped out of the pool and used a spell to instantly dry himself off, his fur puffing out as if he’d been blow dried. Duck laughed at the sight. “You’re so fuckin’ poofy!” 

“I didn’t feel like waiting to dry,” Indrid defended himself with a grin. He grabbed his glasses and put them back on. Then he looked down and pulled off his wet swim shorts, laying them out in the sun to dry. Duck did the same. “Shall we?” He took Duck’s hand and led him indoors with a happy chirp. 

*

When the couple got to the bedroom, Duck immediately went to the toy bag and pulled out some things: the harness, a smaller strap, a bigger strap, and some lube. “Which size y’want, darlin’?” Duck asked, holding up the two straps. 

“The big one,” Indrid said, eyes not leaving it. “The big one looks good, yes.” 

Duck put on the harness with the strap and walked up to Indrid, pulling him down into a kiss. Then he pushed down on his shoulders until he got onto his knees. “Suck,” he commanded with a cocky smirk. 

Eagerly, Indrid took the strap into his mouth, sucking on it fervently and making eye contact with Duck. When Duck’s hips slowly pushed forward, he moaned and took more of the strap into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. “Eyes open, gorgeous,” Duck told him, and he opened them again. He had tears in his eyes from the strain of opening his mouth so wide for the toy. “Good boy.” Indrid whined around the strap, his hands balled up at his side, trying to resist touching himself. 

Finally, Duck took Indrid by the hair and gently pulled until the seer’s mouth came off the dick. “I wanna see you fuck yourself open,” he said hungrily, and Indrid nodded happily, getting to his feet and onto the bed. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers, humming as he spread his legs. He circled his asshole with a lubed up finger until he felt relaxed enough to put one in, slowly thrusting in and out until he could add a second. He groaned softly when he added a third, thrusting his fingers in and out more firmly. “Enough,” Duck said, climbing onto the bed. He laid on his back and smiled at Indrid. “Now fuck yourself on my cock.” 

With an eager whine, Indrid straddled Duck and pushed the strap inside him. He gasped at the stretch, slowly sinking himself down on the toy and panting with pleasure and a little bit of pain, too. “My good darlin’,” Duck crooned, putting his hands behind his head comfortably. Indrid smiled at him and rolled his hips forward, moaning at the feeling. “You look fucking delicious.” 

“Thanks,” Indrid gasped. Then Duck jerked his hips upward, making Indrid chirp. The seer balled up his hands in the sheets. “Damn, this toy is big.” 

Duck moved more gently, thrusting in small movements up and down while Indrid slowly rolled his hips. “Y’wanna try the smaller one?” he asked. 

Indrid shook his head. “I like this one,” he said, and groaned as he hit a particularly good angle. “Yes, _yes_ , just like that.” 

“Faster,” Duck commanded with a smirk, and Indrid started fucking himself more quickly on the strap, whimpering. When Duck suddenly thrust his hips upward, Indrid cried out desperately in pleasure, trembling as he lifted and lowered himself on the cock. “Look at you. Ridin’ my cock like you were made for it,” Duck commented, rubbing Indrid’s thighs. He only whined in response. “An’ so good for me. You already knew y’weren’t allowed to touch yourself.” 

Indrid only nodded, almost unable to speak at this point. He was riding the edge, dangerously close to cumming as he rolled his hips, hitting the perfect angle each time. 

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Duck said sweetly. Then his voice got a little deeper. “Sexy, lovely Indrid. My mate.” 

With that, Indrid whimpered loudly, fucking himself hard on Duck’s strap as he came on his boyfriend’s belly. “Good boy,” Duck said softly, sitting up a little and rubbing Indrid’s arms. “Y’did so good, Drid.” 

Indrid nodded tiredly and got off of Duck’s lap, laying on his back and panting. Duck went off to the bathroom to clean himself off and wash the strap in the sink before returning to snuggle Indrid. He climbed back onto the bed and cuddled up to Indrid’s back, spooning him and holding him close. “Hi,” he said quietly, smiling. 

“Gracious,” Indrid sighed happily. “That felt amazing.” 

Duck chuckled and kissed his shoulder. “‘M glad. Ya even came untouched.” 

“That’s nothing new,” Indrid pointed out with a giggle. “But yes, I did.” He wiggled his hips, pushing his ass against Duck flirtatiously. “What about you?” 

Duck grabbed his hips firmly until they were still. “We can worry about me until after you get your aftercare,” he said sternly, kissing Indrid’s neck now. “I feel like givin’ you cuddles more than anythin’ else right now.” 

Indrid turned around to face Duck, kissing his forehead. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Duck replied, smiling. “Don’t you forget it.” 

Indrid giggled. “I won’t.”

*

After a half hour of snuggles and a snack, the pair were back in the bedroom. “I had an idea,” Indrid said, carefully choosing his words. They’d done it before, but just once. “You remember that time we tried double penetration?” 

“‘Course I do,” Duck said, stretching out on his back and pulling a blanket over him. “Did y’wanna try it again?” 

Indrid nodded with a slight blush. “It’s really hot to see you like that,” he said. “It makes you so needy.” 

Duck chuckled, rubbing his hands over his face. “Get a small dildo, then,” he said, pointing at the toy bag. Indrid did so happily and climbed back onto the bed, dildo in hand. “Lemme warm myself up first.” Using his fingers and some lube, he opened himself up much the same way Indrid did earlier. 

When he pushed the dildo into his ass, he hissed at the stretch. Slowly working it in and out of him, he was finally able to bottom out with it. “Okay,” he said. “Y’gotta be in charge of fuckin’ me both ways.” 

“I can do that,” Indrid said with a purr, crawling over Duck. He played with the toy some, pushing it in and out, even twisting it to hear Duck’s soft moans. “You’re incredible.” 

“Thanks,” Duck said, and he groaned when Indrid pushed his cock into his cunt. He gasped loudly as he felt Indrid slowly fucking him with the toy using his hand, too. “Oh, fuck.” 

“Good?” Indrid asked quietly, thrusting into him slowly. His heat instincts were starting up again, telling him to fuck Duck over and over and fill him up with cum. But he could restrain himself, at least for now. 

Duck nodded, wriggling his hips. “More,” he commanded, and Indrid happily obliged, fucking into him harder. When he moved the toy with his hand, he could feel the pressure changes in Duck’s cunt, and just the idea made him moan. “Shit, fuck,” Duck cursed, already starting to tremble. 

With a wicked grin, Indrid pressed the thumb of his other hand against Duck’s clit and started to rub circles around it. “Indrid,” the ranger groaned, leaning his head back heavily on the pillow. “ _Fuck_!” Indrid started fucking him harder with the toy and heard a desperate whine in response. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Is this what you wanted, my sweet?” Indrid asked smugly, panting, and not letting up one bit.

Duck shuddered with pleasure. “Yes, god, please keep going,” he said, voice wrecked. He let out little whimpering cries with each thrust, and Indrid realized he was _crying_. 

“Darling?” Indrid asked, slowing down his movements. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, fuck,” Duck said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Jus’- more, dammit!”

Indrid started thrusting into him harder, and smiled when he heard the answering groan. With only another minute of his ministrations, Duck was cumming hard, whimpering and bucking his hips. 

“How was that?” Indrid asked, pulling out of his boyfriend. He pulled out the toy, too. 

“So, so good,” Duck moaned shakily, stretching his arms above his head luxuriously. He wiped his tears off his cheeks with the back of an arm. After a moment, he said with a smile, “You can keep fuckin’ me if y’want.” 

“Let me wash this toy, first,” Indrid said, and he quickly walked off to do so. When he returned, he hopped up on the bed and instantly crawled over Duck, purring loudly as the ranger wrapped his legs around Indrid’s waist. “You’re so good,” he praised, pushing into Duck’s cunt again. He started fucking into him hard and without abandon, enjoying the soft noises he made. 

“My perfect little mate.” He kissed over the hickies on Duck’s neck until his hips stuttered. “Oh,” he gasped, cumming into Duck. “ _Yes_ , my darling.”

Duck hummed happily, wriggling his hips as Indrid pulled out of him. “Mmm. Drid.” 

“Yes?” Indrid panted, kissing Duck’s cheeks several times until he started laughing quietly. “What is it, my love?” 

“I jus’ wanna snuggle again,” Duck said warmly, wrapping his arms around Indrid. 

The seer pulled a blanket over them both and cuddled up close, purring. “That can be arranged.”


	5. Day 2 Part 3

They spent the next few hours relaxing in the living room. The afternoon sun was beginning to have a golden tint and the cicadas started singing outside. “Did you have a good day?” Indrid asked, pausing in his drawing. 

Duck looked up from where he was playing on his guitar, strumming more quietly. “Yeah, I did,” he said with a smile, looking at Indrid with love in his eyes. “How ‘bout you?” 

“Most definitely,” Indrid responded with a giggle. “I just want to be sure I’m not pushing you too far.” His sketchbook was laid carefully over his lap to hide his hard cock, eager for more pleasure.

“If anythin’, you’re not pushin’ far enough,” Duck said with a smirk. “Maybe it’s those pheromones y’were talkin’ about earlier or somethin’, but holy shit, I somehow still want to fuck you again.” 

“Oh,” Indrid replied, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Come here, then. I want to make out.” 

Duck laughed, setting aside the guitar and standing up, walking over to the couch. Indrid stood up and let Duck lay across it, then crawled over him happily, straddling one of his thighs. He placed his hands on either side of Duck’s face and leaned in to kiss him, first pressing his lips gently against Duck’s before kissing more firmly. He sighed happily into the kiss when Duck nipped his lip, and pushed his tongue into Duck’s mouth, licking over his tongue hungrily. 

When Duck lifted up his thigh the slightest bit, Indrid gasped and pushed his hips downward, grinding on it. Duck ran his fingers through Indrid’s hair, pulling him closer into the kiss, and Indrid chirped softly. 

Duck pulled back from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Indrid’s. “You’re so fuckin’ precious,” he mumbled. 

“So are you, my love,” Indrid murmured, licking over Duck’s lower lip before capturing his mouth in a kiss again. He grinded down on his thigh with a soft whimper, feeling sparks of pleasure in his belly. 

Duck moved his hands to Indrid’s hips, pulling him closer until he seemed to melt onto the ranger. He moaned into the kiss, rutting up against Duck’s leg while his boyfriend grabbed his ass fondly. He firmly pressed his hips downward with a stuttering gasp, interrupting the kiss. “Duck, _Duck_ ,” he whimpered. 

Duck took the opportunity to kiss and nip at Indrid’s neck. “Cum for me, darlin’,” he said, knowing Indrid was close by all the little noises he was making. He sucked a mark onto Indrid’s neck until he was whining with pleasure, grinding onto Duck as he came. 

Panting, Indrid groaned softly. “You just made me cum in my pants like a teenager.” 

Duck laughed quietly. “It was sexy,” he said, pressing one more kiss to Indrid’s lips. “But you should probably change.” 

*

After getting cleaned up, Indrid walked in front of Duck, who was still on the couch. “Come on,” he said, holding out his hand. Duck took it and stood up, looking at him with a curious smile. “It’s your turn, love.” 

“My turn to cum in my pants?” he asked, teasing, and followed Indrid to the bedroom. 

“Perhaps later,” Indrid purred. “But for now, I was hoping you’d sit on my face.” He felt his chest grow warm at the blush that bloomed on Duck’s cheeks. “There’s no pressure, darling. You don’t have to.” 

Duck swallowed. “I, uh, I very much want to,” he said, kissing the back of Indrid’s hand. “But are you sure? I really wouldn’t wanna, like, crush ya or somethin’...” 

Indrid giggled. “You’re not going to hurt me. I’ll tap you twice if I need you to move so I can breathe, but I should be able to breathe the whole time if we do it right.” 

“Okay,” Duck said shyly, pulling down his shorts. “Promise?” 

“I promise,” Indrid said, leaning in and giving Duck a lingering kiss. Then the sylph took off his clothes, climbed onto the bed, and laid on his back. “Now come here.” 

Duck tugged off his shirt and added it to the quickly-growing pile of clothes at the end of the bed. He hopped on the bed and crawled over Indrid, pressing several kisses to his lips and cheeks until the seer giggled. Then he moved upward to straddle his face. 

Indrid purred and grabbed Duck’s ass, squeezing it as he pulled his hips closer to his face. Duck gasped as he felt Indrid’s lips on his cunt, already wet from the excitement of just this idea. He moaned softly as Indrid sucked on his clit, swirling his tongue around it in just the right way to send a thrill of pleasure up Duck’s spine. “Fuck, Drid,” he sighed, petting Indrid’s hair. The sylph only purred in response, lapping at Duck’s cunt with broad strokes. 

Duck found that when Indrid sucked on his clit and purred, the vibrations made his thighs shake almost too much to keep him upright. Moaning, he placed his hands just above his knees, holding himself up as he swayed, feeling too good to just sit still. He could feel the hot puffs of air when Indrid breathed on his inner thighs and over his pussy, and the feeling of his lips dragging across the sensitive skin was almost too much. “Indrid, you’re- you’re so-” he said, cutting his words off with a groan. 

As Indrid’s tongue and lips moved more eagerly, Duck’s composure melted. “ _Indrid_ ,” he whined, grinding his hips down on Indrid’s mouth. The answering hum sent him over the edge. With a soft cry, he climaxed, shivers of pleasure going down his spine.

Carefully, he got off of Indrid and laid down beside him. The seer was panting and licking his lips, looking at Duck mischievously. “Was that fun?” 

“You know damn well your mouth is amazin’,” Duck said with a grin, kissing Indrid’s cheek.

*

But eating out Duck had left Indrid in a needy state. “Can I suck your dick?” Duck asked, trailing his hand down Indrid’s chest to his belly. “In your sylph form.” 

“I’ll never say no,” Indrid said with a grin. He scooted away from Duck and pulled off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand before cuddling up close to the ranger again. 

“You’re so cute an’ fuzzy,” Duck cooed, running his hands through Indrid’s mane. He purred happily in response. “And _hot_.” His hands went lower, rubbing over Indrid’s abs. 

“As are you, my love,” Indrid replied, carefully spreading his mandibles so he could kiss the top of Duck’s head. 

Duck laughed, moving to straddle Indrid’s hips. “I love you,” he murmured, pulling Indrid’s face down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Then he wrapped a hand around Indrid’s cock, grinning at the sharp inhale he heard in response. 

“I love you, too,” Indrid sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he purred. He rolled his hips upward, his slick cock rubbing wetly against Duck’s palm. 

Duck moved backwards so he was kneeling between Indrid’s legs, and he leaned down to lick warmly over the head of Indrid’s dick. The sylph moaned quietly, feeling Duck’s tongue flick gently over each ridge down the side of his cock. He let out several pleasured chirps. “You’re so good for me,” he said, burying a pair of hands in Duck’s hair. The other pair of hands were balled up in the sheets. 

The ranger hummed happily and took the head of Indrid’s cock into his mouth, opening his eyes to make contact with Indrid’s, holding the intense gaze as his tongue swirled around the dick head. The sylph groaned, his grip becoming tighter in Duck’s hair. Duck moaned softly, taking more of Indrid’s cock into his mouth with a gentle suck, eyes going half-lidded. 

“You’re so perfect, my darling,” Indrid panted, spreading his wings. He was careful to keep his hips still, not wanting to choke his love. 

Indrid’s cock was much too big to deepthroat in this form, but Duck could still lick and suck and kiss and lap at it until the seer was squirming and gasping. He made a trail of kisses down from the very tip of the cock to the balls, which he licked over before licking a stripe up the cock. Then Duck traced each ridge with his tongue warmly, making a pleasured shiver go up Indrid’s spine.

And when Duck took the head back into his mouth and sucked firmly, Indrid whimpered and chirped loudly, tensing wildly so he wouldn’t cum. Duck’s hand wrapped around his shaft again and started rubbing up and down quickly, and with a soft whine he came, bucking his hips desperately. 

Duck lifted his mouth off of the cock just in time, but not quite quick enough, as he got streaks of cum over his face. 

“Aren’t you a vision,” Indrid breathed, letting go of Duck’s hair and lifting up his chin with a finger. The sight was made even better by the soft blush that rose after Indrid spoke. “My love, you are a beauty.” 

“Flatterer,” Duck grumbled, chest warm with affection for Indrid. “I need to get cleaned up.” 

“Wait,” Indrid said, feeling his face heat up in a blush that rivaled Duck’s. “Can I… get a picture…?” 

Duck was silent while he thought. “Yeah, but if anyone sees it I’ll fuckin’ end you,” he decided, grinning. 

“You know I’ll keep it a secret,” Indrid said, taking his phone off of the nearby dresser and climbing back on the bed. He put his thumb in Duck’s mouth, who obediently sucked on it with a hum. “Eyes open, dear.” When Duck looked up at him, he snapped the picture. “There. Hottest picture ever taken.” 

Duck let his thumb out of his mouth with a pop, grinning. “Put on those glasses an’ shower with me.” 

“Gladly,” Indrid answered, reaching over to pick up the glasses and setting them on his face. He leaned over and kissed Duck on the cheek, careful to avoid cum, and grabbed his hand. Standing up off the bed, he led him to the large bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.”

*

While waiting for the shower to heat up, Duck washed his face in the sink. Indrid rubbed his hands over Duck’s body appreciatively, up and down his sides, over his ass and belly. Duck couldn’t help but smile. He felt so loved.

Stepping into the shower, Duck held out his hand for Indrid to take, leading him into the shower, too. The water was bordering on too hot for Duck, but Indrid loved the warmth, and Duck wanted to see that smile every chance he got. “This feels so good,” Indrid sighed happily, standing under the large showerhead. 

Duck lathered up the shower pouf with soap. “Switch places with me,” he said, and once Indrid was no longer under the water, he started washing Indrid, rubbing over his arms and chest with the pouf. The purrs were almost louder than the shower. 

After Duck had done a satisfactory job washing Indrid, they traded places once more so Indrid could do the same for Duck. He slowly rubbed the pouf in circles over his back, and Duck felt himself getting sleepy. “That’s so fuckin’ nice,” he sighed. 

Indrid leaned his chin on Duck’s shoulder. “Let’s wash our hair and then we can take a nap.” 

“That sounds amazin’,” Duck responded, pouring a small amount of shampoo into each of their hands.

*

Duck laid on his belly on the bed, more exhausted than he realized previously. It must be all the orgasms. He sighed happily when Indrid climbed up on the bed beside him. “Take your shirt off,” the sylph said sweetly. “I have lotion.” 

“Alright,” Duck said, pulling off his shirt before relaxing again. When Indrid started kneading at his muscles with his slick hands, he let out a soft moan of appreciation. 

After a few minutes, he wasn’t sure he’d ever been so relaxed. “I think I’m all done,” Indrid said, closing the cap on the lotion. Duck gave a sleepy hum in response. “Thanks for letting me take care of you.” 

“Thanks for bein’ wonderful,” Duck mumbled in response, rolling over onto his side and holding out his arms. Indrid happily snuggled into his embrace. “Maybe we can take a quick nap? I know it’s like, eight, but ‘m sleepy.” 

“Let’s set an alarm for nine,” Indrid said thoughtfully. “We can get ready for bed after that, if you’d like.” 

“Mmhm,” Duck agreed, his hold on Indrid becoming a bit more slack and relaxed than it already was. It wasn’t long before he was asleep. 

Indrid gazed adoringly at his mate. He loved him so, so much. He loved to spend time with him and have sex with him and take care of him and… Indrid wanted to marry him. He’d already thought about it before, and he’d seen futures where Duck suggested it, so he knew it was on the table. But just the _thought_ of being Indrid Newton made his heart bubble up with joy, and he had to stifle a happy giggle so as not to wake up Duck. 

*

Indrid didn’t even realize he’d dozed off when the alarm went off. He pulled his phone closer to him, and he turned off the alarm. “My precious love,” Indrid purred, kissing the top of Duck’s head. “You should wake up now.” 

“‘M awake,” Duck yawned, sitting up and blinking at Indrid like a sleepy owl. His hair was all messed up. Indrid thought he might have never seen a cuter creature in his life.

“Let’s make dinner,” Indrid suggested, getting off of the bed. He handed Duck his shirt from where it had fallen on the floor. “Then we can go back to sleep, if that’s what you would like.” 

“What ‘bout your heat?” Duck asked, pulling on the shirt. 

Indrid tilted his head. “I’m not so turned on right now, but that might change before we sleep,” he said. “How are you feeling?” 

“A li’l sore,” Duck said honestly. “But not nearly as much as I was expectin’.” 

With a nod, Indrid explained, “The heat pheromones make you heal a bit faster, in addition to giving you more stamina and a bigger sex drive.” He rubbed Duck’s back. “Those hickeys covering all of your neck and chest? They’ll probably fade before you have to go back to work.” 

“Thank god for that,” Duck sighed. “I fuckin’ love gettin’ hickies, but I love bein’ made fun of by Juno a lot less.” Indrid giggled. “What d’you want for dinner?” 

“Whatever you’re in the mood for,” Indrid said, stretching his arms over his head. 

*

After dinner, Duck was still a bit tired, but Indrid wasn’t. His body had reacted to Duck making dinner for him - providing for him, taking care of him - and he was turned on again. “Darling, I know we’ve had a lot of sex so far, and I wouldn’t want to pressure you, but-”

“Yes,” Duck interrupted. “We can have more sex. I actually have an idea. Get on the bed in your sylph form.” Happily, Indrid walked to the bedroom and did as he was told. Duck followed him and pulled out a magic wand vibrator from their toy bag. “‘M gonna have a little fun with you,” he explained with a wicked grin. “I promise you’ll get to cum. Eventually.” 

“Okay,” Indrid agreed eagerly, laying on his back and spreading his wings. Duck sat cross-legged by Indrid’s hips, holding the vibrator. “The safeword is watermelon. I know you were about to ask.”

“Good,” Duck said, holding the toy up against Indrid’s slick cock. He turned it on to the lowest vibration setting, and he slowly rubbed it up and down the front of the shaft, smiling as he saw Indrid’s hands ball up in the sheets. “That good already?” 

“I’m already in - _oh_ , yes, like that - in overdrive, because of the heat,” Indrid panted blissfully. He groaned as Duck focused on rubbing the vibrator on the head of his dick. “This feels _amazing_.” 

“Would y’mind if I edged ya?” Duck asked, lifting the toy a little off of him so Indrid could think a bit more clearly. 

“Go right ahead, my love,” he said, humming happily when the vibrator pressed up against his cock again. Indrid lifted his upper pair of arms to play with his antennae, arching his back with a gasp as he ran his fingers through the fuzz there. “Oh, _Duck_.”

“Yes?” Duck asked faux-innocently, turning up the vibrations as he held the toy up against the front of Indrid’s cockhead. 

Squirming, Indrid gasped, “So good!” He couldn’t help but shudder with pleasure at the touches on his antennae as he rubbed up and down them with eager hands. “Goodness, Duck, I’m-” His voice was interrupted by a whimper. “I’m-” 

And then the toy was taken away completely. “Duck,” Indrid whined in disappointment, pushing his hips forward greedily. “Please.” 

“Maybe y’forgot, but you agreed to this, y’silly thing,” Duck told him, starting to rub the vibrator on him again on its lowest setting. He groaned appreciatively. 

After several cycles of this, Indrid was desperate. “Please let me cum,” he gasped, tears gathering in his eyes as he bucked his hips. He mewled with pleasure as his fingers gently squeezed the bases of his antennae. “Please, please!”

“I’ll think about it,” Duck hummed, pressing the vibrator up against that one spot on the front of Indrid’s cockhead that made him so eager for it. He turned it up to a higher setting than before, and Indrid shivered with a loud, needy whimper. “ _Please_ ,” he sobbed. 

“Y’can cum, darlin’,” Duck said warmly. Indrid reached down with a hand and rubbed up and down his shaft only a couple of times before he was climaxing hard, arching his back with an enthusiastic chirp as his cum painted his belly. Panting, he relaxed against the sheets, suddenly exhausted. “Good boy, Drid.” 

Indrid replied with something unintelligible. He vaguely registered Duck cleaning him up with a baby wipe before the cum could sink into his feathers. Slowly coming back to full awareness, he stretched with a happy yawn. “I’m gonna brush my teeth and hit the hay. Goodness, I’m exhausted.” 

“Me, too,” Duck replied, handing Indrid his glasses. He put them on gratefully and kissed Duck’s cheek on the way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	6. Day 3 Part 1

“Ah, fuck! _Indrid_!” whimpered Duck, balling up his hands in the sheets. 

Groggily, Indrid woke up to the sound of his name being cried out beside him. “Duck?” 

Looking at Duck, he seemed to still be asleep. But he was making all the noises he made during sex. To Indrid, it was undeniably hot. And he wanted to see what happened next. He laid still, letting Duck continue to dream undisturbed.

“Shit, shit,” he panted, curling up slightly, pressing his thighs together. “Indrid, please…” 

The sylph couldn’t help but feel how hard this made him, and he grinned, delighting that he was the subject of Duck’s very good and dirty dream. 

Duck whimpered more loudly, arching his back wordlessly until he suddenly relaxed, trembling. Indrid giggled. Did Duck just _climax_ in his sleep?

*

Duck woke up luxuriously late in Indrid’s arms. The seer was holding him, just like when they’d fallen asleep. With a yawn, he checked his phone and was surprised to see they’d slept twelve hours. Heat really must take it out of somebody. Wow.

“Good morning,” Indrid said softly. He nuzzled Duck’s neck and licked over one of his hickeys. “How’re you feeling?” 

Duck felt his face heat up. “Horny,” he admitted. “Must be the pheromones like y’said.” 

“Or you’re just a slut,” Indrid giggled. Duck felt a wave of arousal through him and shivered. “Oh, you like that, hmm?” 

“Maybe,” he whispered, embarrassed. He didn’t even know that about himself until just now. “I was just having a dream…”

“Yes, I noticed,” Indrid said knowingly, and Duck realized the firmness pressing against his ass was Indrid’s cock. “You were quite vocal.”

Duck pushed his hips back against Indrid’s, satisfied by the soft groan he heard in response. “Was I?” 

Indrid placed his hand on Duck’s hip and held it closer so he could grind on Duck’s ass, humming happily. “I think you may have actually climaxed in your sleep. It was just as if you were awake doing so.”

“What the fuck?” Duck mumbled with a soft laugh. “This heat thing is crazy.” 

“Indeed,” Indrid purred, nipping Duck’s ear. “Would you mind if I came like this?”

“Go right ahead, darlin’,” Duck said warmly, and Indrid pressed his hips firmly forward with a happy chirp, rubbing his hard cock up against Duck through his pajama pants. “I think it’s sexy.” 

“Mm?” Indrid panted and kissed Duck’s neck again, continuing to grind on his ass.

“You gettin’ off jus’ grinding on me. It’s hot.” Duck chuckled as Indrid let out an eager groan. “I don’t even have to do anythin’, but you’re so greedy for it.”

“Yes, my dear,” Indrid whispered up against his ear, making Duck shiver. “You’re incredibly attractive, and I love you.”

Duck placed his hand on top of Indrid’s and interlaced their fingers. “I love you, too, sugarpie,” he said sweetly. Indrid thrusted up against him a bit faster, his lips dragging down Duck’s neck. “And you’re fuckin’ hot as hell, too.” Indrid quietly whimpered as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. “My sexy mate.” 

And with that, the sylph moaned as he greedily pressed against Duck’s ass one more time, hips stuttering as he came. 

Duck turned himself around so he could face Indrid. “Hi,” he said, bumping his nose against the seer’s.

“Hi,” Indrid answered, purring loudly as he kissed Duck’s lips lightly. “I need to change.”

“ _Or_ ,” Duck said with a smile, “you could just take your clothes off an’ let me massage you.” 

Indrid nodded, already sitting up to pull his shirt off. “That sounds wonderful.” He laid back down, rolling over to be on his belly, while Duck grabbed the lotion from the nightstand. He rubbed some of the lotion between his hands to make it warm before swiping it onto Indrid’s back. He started gently kneading his muscles, his hands gliding over his skin warmly. “God, you’re amazing.” 

“‘M glad you think so,” Duck replied. He kept rubbing his hands firmly over Indrid’s back in small circles, making all his tension relax. After a few minutes, his hands were tingling because of the vibrations from Indrid’s purrs. “I think we’re all good here,” he said, leaning down to kiss Indrid’s shoulder. 

Indrid felt relaxed and loved from the massage. Duck was taking care of him, and that triggered his heat instincts in all the right ways. “Can I fuck you?” he asked, rolling onto his back. His cock was hard again. He sat up and wrapped his hand around his cock, rubbing it slowly. “In my sylph form, that is.”

“Sure,” Duck said, grinning. “The massage was that good, huh?” 

“Yes,” Indrid purred, taking off his glasses. Duck gasped as Indrid picked him up by the hips and pulled him into his lap. “You’re even better, though.” He leaned down to bite Duck’s neck gently, sucking over a hickey that had begun to lighten. Letting go of the skin, he kissed over the newly-darkened hickey. “The perfect mate.” 

“Thanks,” Duck replied, cheeks hot with a blush. He’d liked being pushed around better than he realized. “Can you- uhh, I don’t know how to ask this…” 

“You want to be manhandled?” Indrid asked with a curious chirp. “You said that in another timeline.” 

“Yeah, that,” he answered, looking up into Indrid’s eyes. He rubbed his hands through Indrid’s fluffy pink mane.

Indrid grabbed Duck’s hips, lifting him up just enough to push his slick, ridged cock into him. He let the human sink down on his dick before picking him back up and slamming him back down, purring. Duck cried out with pleasure, balling up his hands in Indrid’s fur. “Is this what you meant?” he asked, panting. 

“Yes, darlin’,” Duck replied, leaning his forehead against Indrid’s neck. He groaned as Indrid fucked up into him. “Yes, _just_ like that.” 

“You take my cock so well, my love,” Indrid told him, snapping his hips upward as he pulled Duck down, making him whimper. “My perfect, eager little mate. Ready for me to cum in you over and over.” 

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Duck moaned. He whined with pleasure as Indrid kept fucking into him hard.

Indrid couldn’t help it. He was feeling so dominant, so in control, and his heat desires were being fulfilled so well. He started growling ferociously as he slammed Duck down on him, his grip on the pudgy ranger’s hips tightening. 

Whimpering, Duck felt himself teetering on the brink of orgasm. When he heard Indrid start loudly growling, he cried out and felt himself tense up, cumming while Indrid fucked up into him. When he was finished, he relaxed against Indrid’s fluffy chest as the sylph continued, chasing his own pleasure. 

Trilling happily, Indrid snapped his hips up extra firmly as he came into Duck’s cunt. His growling got softer, but didn’t stop completely. Panting, he nipped Duck’s neck again. “I really want to keep fucking you,” he said, voice rough with arousal. 

“I really want you to keep fucking me,” Duck responded blissfully. “Missionary?” 

“Alright, my love,” Indrid purred. He picked up Duck off of his cock and pushed him onto his back, where he fell with an ‘ _oof_.’ Duck grinned up at Indrid as the moth person crawled over him, taking hold of his hips to align his dick to Duck’s cunt. “Can I fuck you through your climax again?” 

“Please do,” Duck responded, moaning as Indrid pushed his thick cock in. He set a desperate pace, relentlessly thrusting into Duck as he growled dominantly. The ridges of his dick kept catching _just_ right on his cunt, and after a few moments, Duck tightened around him and whimpered as he came again. Indrid chirped, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead as he kept fucking into him.

After another minute, Indrid came into Duck again, panting as his hips stuttered. The growls finally stopped. 

Indrid pulled out of Duck with a loud purr. “Darling?” he asked, nuzzling Duck’s cheek. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Duck sighed happily, turning his head slightly to kiss Indrid’s nose. “I’m jus’ real fucked out.” 

“What do you need?” Indrid asked, kissing his lips gently, careful of his mandibles. 

“Human form snuggles,” Duck said, stretching his arms above his head luxuriously. Indrid pulled his glasses back on and snuggled up beside Duck, who wrapped his arm around Indrid’s shoulders. “This is so fuckin’ nice.” 

“Yeah,” Indrid breathed, closing his eyes. “I’m so glad you agreed to be my mate.”

“I could never reject you,” Duck said softly. He kissed the top of Indrid’s head. “This is forever for me, babe.” 

“Me, too,” Indrid responded, grinning. “Moth people mate for life, after all.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Duck said, petting Indrid’s hair. He started purring again, relaxing into the touch. 

Indrid nodded, looking up at Duck’s face. “Moth people don’t hold weddings,” he said hesitantly. “In my culture, we’re basically married now.” 

“Hmm,” Duck said, tilting his head with a grin. “Wanna make it official in human terms, too?”

“Yes,” Indrid said immediately, kissing his lips happily. “A thousand times yes.” 

“We can talk details later,” Duck said, relaxing his head into the pillows. “I need a little bit of rest first. God _damn_.” 

“Sorry for the soreness,” Indrid said sympathetically. “But it is what you wanted.” 

Duck hummed. “Sometimes ya just gotta get fucked within an inch of your life by your mate.” Indrid giggled. “That growling was hot as fuck, by the way.” 

Indrid’s cheeks heated up with a blush. “You know I don’t normally do that sort of thing, generally,” he said hesitantly. “Growling like that, so loudly… is seen as… well, kind of animalistic, even for moth people. But it felt right.” 

“Well, keep doin’ what feels right, ‘cause I love it,” Duck said, grinning. 

“I love _you_ ,” Indrid sighed happily. 

Duck kept petting his hair. “I love you too, darlin’.”

*

But it wasn’t too long before Indrid’s hard cock was rubbing up against Duck’s thigh. “You’re insatiable,” Duck said, laughing quietly before pressing his thigh against Indrid just to hear him moan. “What d’you wanna do?” 

“Depends,” Indrid said with a thoughtful chirp. “Can you cum again or are you too tired?” 

“I think I’ve been fucked enough for at least an hour or two,” Duck said. “I don’t wanna get real sore.” 

“Understandable,” Indrid said. He gently nudged Duck’s shoulder until he was laying on his side, and Indrid spooned him. “I _could_ just fuck between your thighs.” 

Duck hummed and reached for the lube on the nightstand, handing it to his boyfriend. “Intercrural sex? Haven’t done that in a while.” 

“Me, neither,” Indrid said, pouring lube on his hand and rubbing it onto his dick eagerly. He pushed it between Duck’s closed thighs and put his hand on Duck’s hip, pulling him closer with a soft moan. “My handsome Duck.” 

Duck chuckled. “My eager Indrid.” He sighed happily when Indrid bit down gently on his neck, darkening one of the hickeys there. “Fuck, you’re good.” 

Indrid let go of the bite, licking gently over the tender spot. “You are, too, my love,” he said, undulating his hips as he slowly thrusted. “Sweet, lovely darling.” He was delighted to see Duck reach down between his legs to play with his clit. “So kind and loving and thoughtful. And all mine.” 

“Yeah,” Duck breathed, and he quietly moaned as his finger rubbed just right over his clit. 

Indrid made firmer thrusts now in between his words. “My precious,” thrust, “gorgeous,” thrust, “amazing,” thrust, “lovely Duck.” His boyfriend whimpered as he got closer to climax, the praise making sparks of pleasure jump in his belly. “Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” 

“Yes,” Duck said, voice wrecked and desperate. Indrid reached around so his hand could take the place of Duck’s, and he made rapid circles over Duck’s clit with his fingers flattened, eagerly chasing Duck’s orgasm. It didn’t take long at all. “You’re so attractive, my heart. And so brave, and wonderful, and incredible…” Duck whimpered as he climaxed, trembling in Indrid’s arms.

With satisfaction, Indrid put his hand back on Duck’s hip and started thrusting with renewed effort, now feeling his own climax building. “Oh, Duck,” he whispered against the ranger’s ear, feeling him shiver. “You make me so happy.” 

“I already came from my praise kink,” Duck said, his voice something between teasing and desperate. “Have some fuckin’ mercy.”

Indrid giggled. “These things don’t stop being true just because you’ve finished,” he said softly, kissing Duck’s neck. “I love you.” His movements became faster and more erratic as he panted. 

“I love you, too, darlin’,” Duck said warmly. Indrid nuzzled his neck as he whimpered, his cum covering the insides of Duck’s thighs as he thrusted through his climax. 

Indrid relaxed against his boyfriend, purring softly as he held him close. “Thanks for taking care of me during my heat,” he said quietly. 

“Anytime,” Duck responded. “We’re showerin’ now, though. And changin’ the sheets.” 

“Okay,” Indrid laughed. 

*

After putting the sheets in the wash, Duck immediately went to the bathroom to start the shower. He rinsed the cum off his thighs first, then gestured for Indrid to join him in the shower. Indrid stepped in, chirping happily at the warmth. “Hey, babe,” Duck said, smiling. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Indrid purred, leaning down to kiss Duck. “My, don’t you look delicious.” 

“You ain’t even lookin’ at me covered in bubbles yet,” Duck chuckled, sudsing up the shower pouf with his body wash. He rubbed it over his body, making him sudsy all over.

Indrid ran his hands over Duck’s round belly appreciatively. “You’re so handsome,” he sighed happily. His hands traveled to Duck’s hips. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

Instead of answering, Duck just leaned in and kissed him. At first it was gentle, but when Indrid nipped Duck’s lip, he quietly moaned into the kiss and took a step forward. Indrid stepped back until Duck was pressing him up against the shower wall, kissing him passionately. He gasped into the kiss when he felt Duck grab his ass with both hands and eagerly sucked on Duck’s tongue. 

“You filthy thing,” Duck admonished with a grin, pulling back from the kiss. 

“Who, me?” Indrid giggled, leaning forward to bump his nose against Duck’s. He groaned and leaned his head back when he felt Duck’s hand wrap around his cock. He’d gotten so caught up in the moment he hadn’t even noticed how hard he was. 

“Yes, you,” Duck mumbled, kissing down his jawbone. “Makin’ me so horny I can’t even think straight.” 

“Well, you’re pretty gay,” Indrid joked, and whined when Duck’s hand left his cock. “Hey, I can be nice.” 

“Y’think?” Duck bit his neck as he grabbed Indrid’s cock again, making him let out a shaky breath. He sucked on the spot until it was a dark mark before kissing down Indrid’s neck and making another hickey near his collarbone, slowly stroking his dick all the while. “I dunno, darlin’. Maybe I don’t want nice.” 

Indrid buried his hand in Duck’s hair and tugged lightly, grinning at the resulting groan. “You can get whatever you like,” he said, leaning down to kiss Duck again. He moaned into the kiss as the hand pumping his cock started moving faster. He bit Duck’s lip, firmer than before, and Duck rewarded him with a gentle squeeze as he kept jerking him off. It wasn’t long before Indrid was panting into Duck’s mouth, kissing him between needy whimpers. “Please, Duck,” he whined as Duck’s hand started slowing down. 

“Ask,” Duck told him, pausing in his movements. 

“Please let me cum,” Indrid begged, and he leaned his head back with a ‘ _thunk_ ’ when Duck’s hand started moving much faster, corkscrewing with each pass over Indrid’s achingly hard cock. He felt his legs tremble as he gasped, bucking his hips as he climaxed over his belly. 

“Good boy,” Duck hummed, kissing him softly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, too.”


	7. Day 3 Part 2

After having a late brunch, Indrid and Duck curled up together on the couch and watched old movies for several hours.

“Hey, sugar,” Duck said, leaning in to kiss Indrid’s cheek. “How’s your heat goin’?” 

Indrid shrugged. “I’m quite satisfied with what we’ve done so far today,” he said, hesitating at the end of his sentence. 

“...but?” Duck prompted. 

“But, I’m definitely interested in more sex,” Indrid finished with a grin. 

“Me, too,” Duck said, pulling Indrid into a kiss. The seer happily hummed and gently pushed on Duck’s shoulders until he was laying on his back on the couch, and Indrid crawled over him eagerly. “C’mere an’ keep kissin’ me.” 

“Of course,” Indrid purred. He lightly pressed his lips to Duck’s. “Anything for my sweet.” 

“ _Anythin’_?” Duck asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. He chuckled when Indrid nodded. “Well, I got an idea.” 

“Oh?” Indrid gently pressed his hips down against Duck’s thigh so he could feel how hard Indrid was already. 

“Yep,” Duck confirmed. He pushed his leg up a little so Indrid could grind more firmly on him with a louder purr. “Was thinkin’ of usin’ those handcuffs an’ the blindfold.” 

Indrid peppered kisses on Duck’s neck. “On me?” He wriggled his hips happily at the thought. 

“Yeah, if that sounds good t’you,” Duck told him. Indrid nodded happily, getting up off of Duck and offering his hand. The ranger grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. “How submissive are y’feelin’?” 

“About halfway between dominant and submissive,” Indrid said noncommittally. “I’m sure you can get me there, though.” 

“I’m sure I can,” Duck echoed, taking the blindfold and handcuffs out of the toy bag. “Now let’s get these on ya. I wanna see you on your hands and knees, gorgeous.” 

Indrid felt himself blush a bit as he held out his hands for Duck to cuff. “I’m feeling the praise kink today,” he said, smiling. 

“I’m feelin’ it, too.” Duck carefully pushed up Indrid’s glasses onto his forehead and slipping on the blindfold. “Hey, y’remember the safeword?” 

“Watermelon,” Indrid replied automatically.

Duck caressed the back of his neck gently, and Indrid purred. “Good boy,” Duck praised, and Indrid’s cheeks heated up more. “Hands and knees, now.” Happily, Indrid did as he was told in the center of the bed, waiting for more direction. He eagerly awaited being touched. Indrid felt the bed dip when Duck climbed on, and he cheekily shook his ass. 

“You think you’re in the position to tease?” Indrid smiled as he felt Duck’s warm, rough hand on his asscheek. Then it lifted and came down with a ‘ _smack_ ,’ and Indrid yelped. The spank just made him harder. “Though I guess this’s more of a reward than anythin’, huh? ‘Cause you like bein’ roughed up a little.” 

“Yeah,” Indrid said, his voice small. Duck had gotten him into a submissive state so quickly yet effectively that he just wanted to whimper for attention rather than actually speak. 

“Manners, darlin’,” Duck said sharply, and Indrid shivered as he got smacked on the ass again. 

The sylph swallowed. “Yes, sir,” he said, excitement dripping from his words. 

“Are you gonna be good for me?” Duck asked, his voice sweet as honey. He rubbed over the stinging skin soothingly. 

“Yes, sir,” Indrid said again, arching his back to show he wanted more touching. 

“Good,” Duck told him. Indrid purred when he felt Duck’s lips press a gentle kiss to his lower back. He gasped as the kisses trailed back toward his ass, and Duck’s hands forced his thighs apart. When he felt Duck’s tongue swipe over his asshole, he whimpered. 

After a few licks, Duck’s mouth retreated, and Indrid gave a disappointed whine. Suddenly Duck’s hand came down on his ass with another spank, and he chirped in surprise and want. “What do you say?” Duck’s voice was deep with warning, and it made arousal curl in Indrid’s stomach. 

“Thank you,” Indrid panted, and he groaned as Duck’s mouth returned, kissing over the sensitive skin. He gasped as Duck bit the stinging skin he’d spanked, sucking a mark onto his ass cheek. 

He hadn’t even noticed in his bliss, but Duck had apparently lubed up his fingers in the last few moments. He pressed one against Indrid’s asshole until he relaxed and it slid in easily. “Good boy,” Duck said, kissing the hickey. “My good, sweet Indrid. So eager to please.” Indrid nodded with a purr. He groaned as Duck added a second finger, and after a few moments of thrusting in and out, a third. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Please,” he begged. “Please fuck me.” He yelped and then moaned when Duck smacked his ass again, just for the fun of it. He could feel precum dripping from his cock. “ _Please_ , Duck.” 

“Alright,” he acquiesced. “Just let me grab the harness.” Indrid shifted in place as he waited, too turned on to stay still.

After a moment, Duck climbed back onto the bed. He poured lube on his hand and rubbed it over the strap-on harnessed to him. “You ready, darlin’?” 

“Yes, sir,” he said eagerly, arching his back. He moaned appreciatively as Duck pushed the heavy silicone dick into him. “ _Yes_.”

Duck slowly pushed his hips back and forth. “How does it feel?” He sounded smug.

Indrid’s voice was wrecked. “So good,” he sighed. He moaned as Duck sharply snapped his hips forward. “ _So_ good.” 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, sugar,” Duck said warmly, and he started thrusting faster. “You take my cock so well.” Indrid only whimpered, pushing his hips back against Duck’s to get the strap even deeper. “How long do you think you can last ‘fore I make you cum?” 

“Not long at all,” Indrid said, and he whined as Duck hit a particularly good angle. “Oh, sweetheart, yes, right there,” he panted.

Indrid keened as another slap fell on his ass. He was so close, now. “You don’t make the decisions right now,” Duck told him. His voice was low and rough from arousal, and it made Indrid even more needy for pleasure. 

“Y-yes, sir,” Indrid said, voice strained. When Duck began thrusting harder, snapping his hips forward and back, Indrid cried out, clenching around the toy as he climaxed. Duck kept up the fucking until Indrid had came every last drop. 

Duck pulled out slowly then pulled off the harness. “Hold out your hands, babe,” he said. Shakily, Indrid pushed his hands forward some on the bed. Duck climbed off of the bed to walk around to that side so he could undo the handcuffs. Then he pulled off the blindfold and settled Indrid’s glasses in their original position. “You good?” 

“Really good,” Indrid sighed happily. “Good thing those sheets just finished in the dryer, because I came on these. Sorry.” 

“Don’t ‘pologize,” Duck told him, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead. “Lemme change the sheets real quick while you get some water, hmm? Then we can snuggle?” 

“Okay,” Indrid replied, hopping off of the bed. “And maybe we can go swimming?” He couldn’t help but have a hopeful lilt to his voice. 

“Sure,” Duck agreed, already working to strip the bed of its sheets.

*

After some paddling around in the pool, Indrid was getting tired. They’d had a lot of sex that day so far and it was just after one in the afternoon. He pulled himself out of the pool and shook himself off. Luckily, Duck was out of range. “I’m going to sunbathe some.” 

“Alrighty, babe,” Duck said, climbing out of the pool. He yawned before pulling off his swim shorts and wrapping himself in a towel. “I’m jus’ gonna dry off then go inside. I’m kinda in the mood to cook.” 

Indrid purred as he stretched out in the sun. “I love you,” he hummed. The thought of Duck providing for him as his mate made him feel warm inside. 

After maybe an hour, Indrid was completely dry and warm all the way through. He walked into the house, tucking his wings carefully behind him so they didn’t bump into the doorframe. He could see through the doorway that Duck was in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. “Hi, love,” he said, entering the room.

“Hey,” Duck answered, turning around to smile at Indrid. There were several dishes on the stove of different foods. “I made ‘nough for snacks and dinner. Figured I should do that in the few moments we aren’t fuckin’.” 

“Such a good mate,” Indrid cooed, walking over and kissing the top of Duck’s head. He wrapped his wings around them in a warm hug. “I can help clean up.” 

“Sounds good,” Duck said. He reached up and gently pet Indrid’s cheek with a hand. “Lemme jus’ put this stuff in the fridge first.” 

*

After cleaning up, hanging out for a couple of hours, and having a snack, Indrid’s heat was beginning to act up again. “Duck,” he purred, leaning in to kiss Duck’s neck, careful of his mandibles. “My love. My sun and stars.” 

“You wanna fuck again, don’t ya?” Duck asked, laughing. 

Indrid couldn’t help but giggle. “Yes.” 

“Tell you what. You make me cum an’ I’ll let you fuck me as many times as y’want.” 

Indrid perked up. He’d been holding back some, as his instincts told him to pin Duck down and cum in him again and again, while his courtesy toward his boyfriend didn’t quite allow that. “Are you sure?” 

“Yep,” Duck confirmed. Indrid got off of the couch and onto his knees on the floor, moving to be in front of Duck. 

He eagerly started pulling down Duck’s shorts. “I’m going to eat you out,” he declared, purring as his mouth dove between Duck’s legs. His mandibles made him keep a certain distance, but his long tongue more than made up for it, tracing along Duck’s cunt until he was wet and moaning softly. With his claws retracted, he pushed one thick finger into Duck’s pussy, curling it just the way his boyfriend liked it. “Fuck, Indrid,” Duck groaned, eagerly moving his hips back and forth. 

Indrid just purred in response, his tongue flicking greedily over Duck’s clit, over and over. Duck whined and Indrid spread his legs more, holding them apart with his lower set of arms. Duck was wet enough that he could push a second finger in, and he started slowly scissoring his fingers to stretch Duck out, happily lapping at his clit as he did so. Duck was whimpering at this point, desperately bucking his hips as Indrid’s tongue danced over his clit. With a loud moan, he climaxed, tightening around Indrid’s fingers and arching his back. 

Indrid retracted his tongue into his mouth, grinning up at Duck. “Good?” 

“So fucking good, don’t act like y’don’t know,” Duck responded, panting, and he pulled Indrid in for a kiss. Pulling back, he said, “Where d’you want me?” 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Indrid said with an eager chirp. He held Duck’s hand as they walked. “And let’s get you on your hands and knees first.” 

Duck climbed onto the bed and pulled a pillow underneath his head, leaning down with his ass in the air. “Can we do some breathplay?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sure, darling,” Indrid answered. He wanted to fuck Duck for a good while, so he added some lube to his already slick cock, rubbing up and down the shaft with a pleased hum. “Just lift your hand if you need air.” 

And with that, he pushed his way into Duck’s cunt, slowly but forcefully. Duck groaned at the stretch. Gently, Indrid moved his hips forward and back until he felt Duck relax around him some. Then he started thrusting his hips forward greedily, groaning and spreading his wings with satisfaction.

When he saw Duck bury his face in the pillow, he leaned forward and pressed a hand on the back of Duck’s neck, forcing it downward so he was smothered. Indrid groaned at the resulting tightness. He only held him down for a few seconds before lifting his hand, purring. “Good boy.” 

“Again,” Duck said, voice husky. Indrid happily did so, continuing to thrust firmly into him as he held his head down - longer this time, until he began to writhe. Although he didn’t lift up his hand to signal he needed it, Indrid gave him another air break. 

Panting, Duck rested his cheek on the pillow. Indrid chirped as he felt himself getting close, holding Duck’s hips tightly. He growled as he snapped his hips forward harder, firmly fucking his boyfriend as he moaned. “My good little mate,” he sighed happily. “You’re amazing.” Duck just groaned, his hands balled up in the sheets as he got fucked. With a stutter of his hips, Indrid pressed deep into Duck as he came, growling happily. 

But his heat demanded more. Pulling out of Duck, Indrid easily flipped him onto his back, resting his head gently on the pillow. “Ready?” he asked, gaze searching Duck’s face. 

The ranger nodded with a blissful smile. Indrid pushed into him with a soft groan. He grabbed Duck’s ass with his lower arms, and one of his upper arms was holding up a widely-spread, pudgy thigh. 

The other upper arm was on Duck’s throat. He wasn’t even squeezing it, but the man beneath him was keening with pleasure and excitement. Duck eagerly moved his hips with Indrid’s, whimpering. And when Indrid applied the smallest amount of pleasure to his throat, Duck gasped and climaxed, trembling. 

Panting and purring, Indrid fucked into him for a few more minutes before cumming again. 

With a tired purr, Indrid pulled out and immediately curled up around Duck as the big spoon. “I love you so, so much,” he said, pressing little kisses to Duck’s cheek and neck. 

With a soft laugh, Duck said, “I love you, too.” Then, “Lemme clean up some.” Cum was dribbling out of his cunt onto his thighs. 

Feeling soft inside, Indrid watched as Duck used wipes to become clean again. “Come here,” he said, spreading all four arms. 

“Okay, snugglebug,” Duck teased, happily crawling into Indrid’s embrace. He nuzzled the fuzz below Indrid’s jawbone and kissed his mandible. “Can we take a li’l nap?” 

“Of course we can,” Indrid said peacefully, leaning his cheek on top of Duck’s head. “We’re on vacation. We can do whatever we want.” 

*

Indrid wasn’t really aware of where he was or what was going on. He just knew he was in _bliss_. Purring loudly, he started waking up slowly. His antennae were being touched and it was affecting his body strongly. He pressed them into the hands gently stroking them. 

“Hi, sleepin’ beauty,” Duck said. 

“Hey, there,” Indrid said dreamily, blinking slowly at Duck like a cat. He reached down with a chirp and rubbed his hard cock with an eager hand. “You were touching my antennae in my sleep?” 

Duck laughed softly. “I was wonderin’ what it would do, considerin’ you’re in heat,” he said. “Guess it just woke you up.” 

“Among other things,” Indrid said, closing his eyes again and just feeling the sensations, his loud purrs reverberating in the room. He felt a pleasurable tingle down his spine as Duck’s hands kept gently stroking his antennae from base to tip. He moaned softly, pushing his hips forward in his sleepy eagerness for more, tightening his hand around his cock with a happy trill. 

“You’re so fuckin’ cute,” Duck mumbled quietly, as if to himself. 

Indrid opened one of his six eyes to look at him fondly, and he smiled. “Not as cute as you, dearest- _oh_ ,” he said, his sentence cut off with a moan. He felt like he was putty under Duck’s hands, becoming more pliant and willing with every touch. “Please keep doing that.” 

“Alright,” Duck chuckled. He kept up a calm rhythm of lightly stroking the sensitive fuzz on the outer edges of the antennae, and Indrid shivered in delight, rubbing his cock faster. After a few moments, Duck moved his hands down to the bases of the antennae and lightly squeezed, just the way he knew Indrid liked it. With a pleasured cry, Indrid climaxed, spurting cum over his chest and belly. 

He panted and relaxed for a few moments, then cleaned himself with a wipe that Duck handed him. “Well. That was amazing to wake up to.” 

“ _You’re_ amazing to wake up to,” Duck replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid sighed happily, pulling Duck in for more snuggles. “Would you like some attention?” 

“Sure. How about using the magic wand?” he asked, wriggling away from Indrid so he could get up to retrieve the toy. 

Indrid purred happily. “That sounds like a wonderful plan, love. Come lay down here and let me make you feel good.” 

“I’ll never say no to that,” Duck teased, plugging in the toy and handing it to Indrid. He laid on his back on the bed and tugged down his briefs and sleeping shorts until they were completely off. 

Indrid snuggled up to his side, hugging him with one arm while the other held the wand. “Ready, darling?” 

At Duck’s nod, Indrid turned the vibrating toy on to its lowest setting and lightly rubbed it over the lips of Duck’s cunt teasingly. He leaned his head back on the pillow heavily, seeming to savor the sensation. “You’re so handsome,” Indrid said fondly, kissing his cheek.

“Thanks,” Duck said quietly. Indrid used more pressure, sliding the toy over Duck’s cunt now more firmly. His excitement from touching Indrid’s antennae provided all the lube he needed. “Can you put it on my clit?” 

“Patience,” Indrid said sweetly, nuzzling his neck. After another few seconds, he placed the toy on Duck’s clit and turned it up several levels higher. He held it in place firmly as Duck writhed, groaning loudly. Then he turned it down to the lowest setting again, going back to rubbing over the whole pussy instead of just the clit. 

The human just trembled as he laid in place, panting. “I almost came from that.” 

“I know,” Indrid purred. “I knew just when to stop. Future visions.” 

“Damn, you’re good,” Duck sighed, spreading his legs apart further. Indrid placed the toy on Duck’s clit, holding it there until his legs were shaking. “Fuck,” he gasped, arching his back. “ _Indrid_.” 

“Is there something you wanted?” Indrid asked, kissing Duck’s neck. 

“Please let me cum,” Duck begged, his eyes wet already. 

Indrid wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. “Not yet, my love,” he said, pulling away the toy. Duck whined in disappointment, rolling his hips. When Duck was still again, he put the toy back just where it was, turning up the vibrations some. “Can I try out some patterns? We usually just ignore that function.” 

Duck nodded. He was too busy moaning with pleasure to speak. His legs jolted at the first pattern, firm buzzes interspersed with stillness. “Fuck!”

Once he was whimpering, Indrid switched to the next pattern. It started with the slowest vibrations, then ramped up to higher vibrations before slowing back down again in a rhythmic way. Duck bucked his hips and grinded on it. “Please, please Drid,” he moaned, nuzzling the top of Indrid’s head. “Please, I wanna cum so bad.” His voice was hitched with pleasured, frustrated tears. 

“Alright,” Indrid said soothingly. He turned off the patterns so it was at a constant vibration and set it to a higher vibration than before. He held it firmly against Duck’s clit as the ranger bucked his hips and sobbed in pleasure. 

When he finally relaxed and quieted down, Indrid turned off the toy. “Was that too much?” he asked, kissing Duck’s tear-stained cheeks. 

“J-just enough,” Duck responded, rolling onto his side and hugging Indrid to his chest. The sylph purred as he nuzzled Duck’s neck, holding him close with both sets of arms. “You’re so fucking good, Drid.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Indrid responded with a smile. “You’ve been so sweet to me throughout this whole heat thing. Thank you for that.” 

“Y’don’t need to thank me for bein’ a good boyfriend,” Duck told him, “although I appreciate you sayin’ that.” He kissed the top of Indrid’s head between his antennae. “You’re so fuckin’ cute. So fuzzy.” 

Indrid giggled and wrapped his wing around the pair of them. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Duck smiled and leaned his chin on top of Indrid’s head. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid told him quietly, pulling him closer.


	8. Day 3 Part 3

By that time it was around seven in the evening. “I dunno if I can cum any more times today,” Duck told Indrid, stretching out lazily. “We’ve done a _lot_ today.” 

Indrid reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He slipped them on and instantly became a human again. “Let’s see. You came…” He started counting silently on his fingers. “Seven times today, perhaps?” 

“Sounds ‘bout right,” Duck hummed, rolling onto his side. He placed his hand on Indrid’s belly, rubbing in a slow circle. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind doin’ more sexual stuff. I jus’ don’t think we need to focus on me right now.” 

“Oh, is it ‘spoil Indrid’ time?” the sylph asked, grinning. 

Duck chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m sayin’. So tell me what y’want.” 

“Hmmm.” Indrid nuzzled Duck’s neck and purred softly. “I think roleplaying again would be fun.” 

“Yeah? Did y’have anythin’ in mind?” 

Indrid bit his lip and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. “Maybe,” he said hesitantly. 

“Y’don’t have to tell me,” Duck said, rubbing his arm reassuringly. “I mean, feel free if you wanna. But there’s no pressure.” 

Adoringly, Indrid changed positions so he was crawling over Duck and pressed kisses to his face. “You’re so sweet,” he purred. 

“Thanks.” Duck kissed Indrid’s cheek once more. “Did y’wanna share your idea?” 

“Well, I’m really possessive right now,” Indrid said, nuzzling Duck’s cheek. “Even the thought of you wanting somebody else is making my heat go haywire.” 

“And y’wanna lean into that?” Duck asked. 

Indrid nodded, the blush on his face never fading. “I was thinking you could fake a phone call to somebody… and ask them out, or something? It can be somebody specific, if you’d like.” Indrid kept his face hidden in the crook of Duck’s neck. “It’s embarrassing to share this fantasy.” 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Duck soothed. “Fakin’ a phone call ain’t that bad of a thing to do for the sake of fulfillin’ a fantasy, darlin’. So y’just wanna feel extra jealous an’ possessive?” At Indrid’s nod, Duck grinned. “I think I can do that.” 

“I might tell you to stop, but unless I say the safeword, you’re free to keep going.” Indrid kissed Duck’s neck sweetly. “Are there any possessive behaviors you’re nervous about?” 

“Only now that you’ve asked,” Duck responded. 

Indrid giggled. “Well, I might leave a lot of love bites on you. And pin you down, perhaps a bit forcefully.” 

Duck rubbed Indrid’s shoulder. “Those are things I generally like, honey.” 

“I know, but it’ll be moreso than normal, and I just want you to be ready for some roughness,” Indrid explained. “I’ll be in my sylph form, too, if you don’t mind.” 

“‘Course I don’t.” Duck kissed the top of Indrid’s head. “Jus’ as an idea, would you want me to fake call Brad?” 

Brad. His ex-friend with benefits, who he still sees at the gym sometimes. “I’m already jealous thinking about it, so, yes,” Indrid responded, grinning.

Duck hummed. “And what exactly am I s’posed to do? Jus’ try to make you as jealous as I can?” Indrid nodded again with a blush. “Should I compare him to you?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said immediately. He got up on his elbows so he could look down at Duck, who just noticed how much Indrid was blushing. 

“Damn, you’re into this,” Duck noted, smiling. He stroked Indrid’s cheek. 

The sylph purred. “I’m going to take my glasses off. Why don’t you get dressed and take the phone in the other room?” 

*

Duck fidgeted with the phone in his hands. He was alone in the room and knew Indrid probably couldn’t hear him. With a small amount of nervousness, he dialed Brad’s number. 

Of course, there was no reception in the cabin. But roleplay can solve that. He hung up when the call failed and just pretended as if Brad had answered. 

“Hey, Brad,” Duck said, eyeing the door behind which Indrid was supposed to be napping. “I know it’s been awhile. I was wonderin’ if you’d wanna meet up again soon?” Fake pause for dialogue. “Yeah, I got a boyfriend. But he don’t need to know.” Duck grinned as he heard a small growl behind the bedroom door. “I need a real fuck, if y’know what I mean. I miss your cock.” 

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Indrid. Duck’s eyes widened at the sight. All of his hair was standing on end in his angry jealousy. He was so fluffy that he looked like a cloud. He’d never seen him look like this before. 

Slowly, Indrid stalked toward his boyfriend until he was only a few feet away. “Hang up,” he ordered, voice lower than normal. 

Duck ignored him. He decided to do something _bad_ that would make Indrid for sure mad. “Yeah, of course I’d be your mate, Brad,” he said, looking up at Indrid with a challenge in his gaze. 

Indrid growled, much louder than Duck was used to - his soft growly exhales when he got extra dominant during sex were one thing, but this was a whole other phenomenon. It gave Duck goosebumps near immediately upon hearing it. 

He approached Duck and swiped the phone from his hands, pretending to hang up on the call that wasn’t there. He set it carefully on a nearby side table before turning to Duck with narrowed eyes. 

In a flash, Duck was picked up and pinned to the wall. Indrid was holding him up by the hips and pinning him in place by the shoulders. He was eye level with the large moth person. With a threatening growl, Indrid stared deeply into his eyes. 

Duck swallowed. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this aroused in his life. 

“How dare you,” Indrid snarled, leaning in until his nose brushed Duck’s. “You know who your mate is.” 

“Do I?” Duck gave him a cocky smirk. His heart was pounding, and he was almost certain that Indrid could hear it with his heightened senses. 

Indrid tilted his head. “Do you need a little reminder, my sweet?” His voice was dripping with faux-tenderness. It hardened again for his next words. “Or should I just make you remember?” 

Duck could feel the hard length of Indrid’s cock pressing against him through his soft pajama pants. “I was just looking for a quick fuck with Brad,” he complained, but he couldn’t help but smile with mischief. 

Indrid’s tongue slipped out of his mouth to caress Duck’s cheek, and he shivered. “The only one you need to fuck is me,” he said, his words punctuated with a growl as he pinned Duck harder against the wall for a moment. Then he placed Duck back on the ground. “Clothes off. Now.” 

“What if I don’t wanna?” Duck asked, staring back at him with a grin. He liked this game of getting on Indrid’s nerves until he eventually snapped. 

“Then I’ll rip them off.” Indrid placed a claw on the collar of Duck’s shirt. “Five, four, three…” 

“Okay, okay, I’m taking them off,” Duck laughed, pulling off his shirt. He tugged down his pants and boxers, tossing the pile of clothes on a nearby chair. With a happy trill, Indrid pinned him up on the wall just like before. But this time, when Duck wrapped his legs around Indrid’s waist, he could feel Indrid’s slick cock rubbing against his cunt.

Indrid’s mandibles were carefully bared so he wouldn’t hurt Duck as he leaned in for a kiss. His teeth were sharp and his lips were demanding, pressing firmly against Duck’s, as his tongue licked into his mouth hungrily. “I’ll show you who your mate is until you can’t _walk_ ,” Indrid told him, eyes dark. 

Duck could only nod, mouth dry. He panted when Indrid’s mouth pulled away from his own only to move to his neck. At the first bite, Duck moaned, leaning his head heavily against the wall. Normally, Indrid would suck on the skin and lightly nibble it until it left a mark. This time, he sank his sharp teeth in, only sucking on the skin as an afterthought. The pain sent a thrill through him that only made him more aroused.

Duck wasn’t sure he’d ever been this wet. He grinded his hips forward on Indrid’s, gratified by the sharp intake of breath. His cunt rubbed against Indrid’s thick, ridged Dick, and he let out a shaky, pleasured breath as the ridges pressed against him in the grinding. 

Indrid let the sore skin out of his mouth, licking over what was an undoubtedly dark hickey. “Look at you,” he purred. “Already a needy bitch for me.” 

“Fuck,” Duck sighed, and he moaned again as Indrid grinded harder against him. 

“After giving me such attitude.” He firmly bit another spot on Duck’s neck, growling as he did so. After maybe thirty seconds, he let go of the skin again and soothingly kissed it. “After acting like you don’t already have the best mate you could hope for.” 

“Fuck me,” Duck groaned. 

“What do you say?” 

“Please!” 

“No,” Indrid growled. “What do you say, Duck?” 

Duck swallowed, then whispered, “You’re my mate.” 

“That’s right,” Indrid purred, letting go of one of Duck’s shoulders so he could use his hand to guide his cock into Duck’s dripping cunt. He chirped appreciatively as he pushed in all the way, burying his cock in Duck. “And you’re not going to forget it, either.” 

And with that, he started fucking into Duck _hard_. He forcibly pushed his hips against Duck’s, and each time he did so, the human let out a cry of pleasure. There was also no small amount of pain - Indrid’s claws on all four hands were digging into his skin, and his hickeys were stinging, and he was being slammed against the wall over and over. But it all just intensified how good being fucked felt. 

“Fuck, Indrid,” Duck panted, and he realized he was crying with pleasure and pain. Indrid nuzzled his neck before biting into it once more. Duck’s voice hitched as he let out a small sob from how intense the sensations were. 

When Indrid had left a satisfactory hickey, he pressed his lips against Duck’s ear. “Tell me whose you are,” he said, nipping the ear. 

“I’m yours,” Duck gasped. “Oh, fuck, Drid, I’m yours.” 

“Correct,” Indrid purred, keeping up his brutal pace of fucking. “You’re _my_ mate.” 

“I’m your mate,” Duck echoed, panting. 

With one last loud growl, Indrid’s hips stuttered as he pushed all the way into Duck, cumming deep inside him. He groaned softly, nuzzling Duck’s neck, before pulling out. He gently set him on the ground. “Do you want to cum, my love?” Duck nodded, breathing shakily as he rubbed tears off of his cheeks. “Tsk. Brats don’t get to cum.” He laughed at Duck’s outraged expression. Indrid only very rarely denied him an orgasm. 

But he didn’t want to use the safeword. He liked this - doing what Indrid told him, even if it meant forgoing pleasure for now.

“C’mon,” Duck said, taking Indrid’s hand. He kissed the back of it. “It’s time for some aftercare.” 

“Let me get you ice,” Indrid said, looking at the deep bruises on Duck’s neck. He lightly ran his hands over Duck’s shoulders and hips where his claws had dug in. They’d need ice as well. 

*

By the time they were snuggled up in the bed, on their sides and facing one another, they were both calm. “That was fun,” Duck said, stroking Indrid’s cheek. “But really intense.” 

“Hearing you want someone else, even as a hypothetical, really got my possessive instincts going.” Indrid kissed Duck’s forehead and wrapped his wing around the two of them. “You’re _mine_.” 

“I know, darlin’,” Duck affirmed. “I’m all yours. I don’t want anybody else.” 

Indrid purred loudly. “I’m so glad to hear that.” 

Duck scooted closer so he could nuzzle Indrid’s nose. “You’re my mate,” he said simply, smiling at the rumbly purrs he heard in response. 

“Sorry about the bruises,” Indrid said quietly. 

Duck shook his head. “‘M gonna be honest with you. Everything that just happened was hot as hell, roughness included.” He lightly kissed Indrid’s lips, then each of his mandibles. Duck ran his hands through the fluffy pink mane on Indrid’s chest, slowly combing through the long fluff. “I’m very fuckin’ in love with you, y’know.” 

“I know,” Indrid responded, smiling. He touched his forehead against Duck’s. “I love you, too.” 

“‘M glad we’re getting married,” Duck said, yawning. He took off the ice packs and set them aside, then wrapped his arms around Indrid, snuggling in close. “Wanna be with you forever.” 

“You will be.” Indrid chirped happily. “I’m yours.” 

*

After more cuddling and dinner, it was bedtime. They curled up together early, just about when the last of the sun’s lightness had disappeared and the darkness set in. And they slept in one another’s arms, feeling safe and happy.


	9. Day 4

When Indrid woke up, he was feeling relaxed and happy. He purred, pulling his sleeping boyfriend closer. Duck mumbled something in his sleep and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling him warmly. It was peaceful and perfect. 

After a few minutes, Duck yawned himself awake, blinking sleepily at Indrid. “What time is it?” 

“Seven,” he chirped. 

Duck stretched luxuriously and then sat up. “Is there anythin’ you wanna do today?”

Indrid fidgeted with his hands. “I was wondering if you could groom my wings,” he said. “It’s kind of something only mates do for each other.” 

“Sure, darlin’,” Duck said, turning to him. “How do I do it?” 

“Just straighten the feathers so they’re all facing the way they should,” Indrid said. He laid on his belly and spread a wing across Duck’s lap.

“Okay,” Duck agreed. He gently stroked the pretty pink and yellow feathers, running his hand over them smoothly. After a few strokes, he could feel which ones weren’t exactly in place and began studiously placing them into their proper orientations. 

The thing about wings is that they’re sensitive. There’s a reason only mates will groom one another’s wings. Indrid ground his hips into the mattress, hoping Duck wouldn’t notice how excited this was making him. Duck’s deft hands tracing over his sensitive feathers, occasionally tugging on one… it was bliss. He purred loudly, stretching out his wing further so Duck could get better access to his smaller feathers. 

Grinning, Duck noticed Indrid’s slowly moving hips. He curiously tugged on a feather and heard a bitten-off moan in response. “Was that okay?” he asked, gently smoothing over that feather with his palm. 

“Y-yeah,” Indrid replied. “It’s… it feels good.” He was clearly a bit shy, so Duck didn’t push him. Instead, he kept stroking the wing and sorting through his feathers. 

After that wing was done being groomed, it was time for the other one. “Let’s switch spots,” Duck suggested. 

“Alright.” Indrid hopped off the bed to walk around to the other side, and Duck scooted to where Indrid was laying. He happily reached for Indrid’s wing as he laid down, pulling it across his lap. He got to work on the feathers, sometimes tugging one he didn’t need to just to hear a little moan in response. 

When he was done, he decided to massage the wing. He buried his hands into the thick muscles, kneading them warmly. Duck grinned as Indrid bucked his hips forward onto the mattress with a soft whimper. “How’s it goin’, darlin’?” 

“Good,” Indrid gasped. Duck kept stroking firmly over the muscles, easing out their tension. “So good.” He watched as a shiver went down Indrid’s spine. 

“You wanna flip over onto your back?” Duck asked, and Indrid did so. Duck could see his thick cock obviously aching with need pressed up against his belly. With a hum, he set to straightening the feathers on this side of the wing. 

“May I touch myself?” Indrid asked with a desperate chirp. 

Duck realized he must be feeling submissive from the wing touches. “‘Course you can, darlin’,” he said sweetly, and he continued with the grooming. Indrid eagerly wrapped a hand around his cock and started rubbing up and down with a groan. “You’re so fuckin’ needy right now. I love it.” Duck tugged on a feather just to hear Indrid’s noise of desperation. He bucked up into his hand with excitement. “You wanna fuck me?” 

“Yes, please.” He let go of his cock and withdrew his wing from Duck’s lap. “How do you want me?” 

“Up on your knees. Want you to fuck me from behind.” Indrid obediently got up behind Duck, who moved to be on his knees, leaning down on his forearms with his ass in the air. Indrid slowly pushed into Duck’s cunt with a pleasured groan. “Fuck!” Duck swore, trembling. He hadn’t been stretched out at all that day before Indrid’s huge cock entered him, and it burned. But it quickly felt good with Indrid’s slow thrusting. “Fuck…” 

“I have you, my love,” Indrid soothed, rubbing his back with a soft hand. He kept up the slow, gentle thrusting. “You’re my sweet darling.” Duck moaned, and Indrid laughed softly at how he tightened around him. “Oh, starlight,” he sighed. “Is the sweet talking getting to you?” 

“Yes,” Duck admitted, blushing. 

“Adorable,” Indrid said, giving him a harder thrust, then another. “My precious heart. You’re so kind and loving and thoughtful, my dove.” Duck whimpered into the pillow, feeling himself get close. He reached between his legs and started rapidly circling a fingertip around his clit. “My handsome Duck. So attractive and smart. I love you so much.” 

At that, Duck cried out Indrid’s name, climaxing. Trembling, he hugged a pillow to his chest. “Fuck me,” he said, voice wrecked. “For real, now.” 

“If you say so,” Indrid purred, grabbing Duck’s hips harder and pounding into him. He groaned with pleasure as he fucked Duck fast and hard. “My beautiful mate,” he panted. After a couple of minutes, he let out a soft growl as his hips stuttered and he came. 

He pulled out and flopped onto his side beside Duck, who rolled onto his side to face him. “Hi,” the ranger said quietly, smiling. 

“Good morning,” Indrid purred, nuzzling his cheek. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Duck told him. “I think all the fuckin’ yesterday made me tired as shit.” 

“Are you feeling alright now?” Indrid asked, concerned. 

Duck nodded. “Oh, yeah. I slept off the tiredness. And the soreness, apparently. How the fuck am I not sore?” 

Indrid giggled. “It’s the heat pheromones,” he reminded Duck. “They affect your body in various ways. You heal faster.” He leaned down and nipped one of Duck’s hickeys. It was much lighter than the day before. “I’ll have to redo these.”

“That just sounds like a bonus to me,” Duck hummed. He yawned and stretched. “What d’you think we should have for breakfast?” 

*

After eating, the pair curled up on the couch together. Indrid was drawing and Duck was reading. It was relaxing to take a break from sex for once during the heat. 

“I wonder if my heat is getting close to ending,” Indrid murmured, deep in thought.

“How long’s it s’posed to last again?” 

“Just a few days. It’s different for everyone.” Indrid put his hand on his chin, still scribbling out visions. “I’ve heard it gets worse before it gets better. I might get needier.” 

“I’ll take care of ya,” Duck told him fondly, and Indrid gave him a quick smile before he continued drawing. 

Flipping through the drawings, he realized they were all sexual. His sylph form fucking Duck over the kitchen counter, his human form getting sucked off by Duck in the shower, him eating out Duck on the bed, him getting pegged by Duck… He felt his cock hardening as he looked at the sexy images. He couldn’t decide which of these visions he wanted to act out first. 

Turning to Duck, Indrid held up the sketchbook. “Pick which one,” he said, flipping through each page. 

“Can I pick more than one?” Duck asked, grinning. At Indrid’s nod, he tilted his head in thought. “Fuck me over the kitchen counter. That one sounds good.” 

Indrid stood up, holding out his hand for Duck to take. He led them to the kitchen, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the counter. Reaching down, he rubbed his already hard, slick cock with a soft groan. “Bend over, my darling.” 

Bending over the counter, Duck moaned in excitement as Indrid grabbed his hips. He panted as Indrid pushed deep inside him, snapping his hips forward before fucking into him at a brutal pace. Duck cried out in pleasure, clawing at the counter and trembling. He was glad Indrid was there to hold him up, because the feeling of being fucked like this made his knees buckle. 

Indrid pushed up Duck’s shirt, running over his back with an eager hand. He pulled out just before he came and rubbed his cock rapidly, groaning as he covered Duck’s back in cum. When he was done, he rubbed Duck’s hips with a purr. “Let’s get in the shower.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Duck said dreamily, standing up and getting on his tip-toes to give Indrid’s mandible a kiss. 

*

Indrid stepped into the shower, purring at how hot the water was. His glasses fogged up near immediately, but he didn’t care. He just pushed them up to his forehead. “Come on in, my love.” 

Duck got into the shower, too, turning so that Indrid could wash the cum off his back. “I love you,” he said happily. 

“I love you, too,” Indrid responded, smiling.

After they finished washing their hair and bodies, Duck pinned Indrid against the back wall of the shower. “I can see someone’s still rarin’ to go,” he said softly, wrapping his hand around Indrid’s cock. 

Indrid groaned, leaning his head back against the tile. “Please.” He bit his lip with excitement as Duck lowered himself onto his knees, taking Indrid’s cock into his mouth. “Gracious, Duck,” he moaned, burying his hands in Duck’s hair. He whined with pleasure as Duck moaned around him, the vibrations making it harder for him to keep his hips still. “I want to fuck your face so badly.” 

Duck let the cock out of his mouth for a moment. “Then do it,” he panted, voice wrecked, before putting the cock back in his mouth. Indrid bucked forward, still holding Duck by the hair, and moaned as he started gently fucking into his mouth. 

“You’re so good for me, my precious heart, oh, oh yes,” Indrid rambled, feeling himself get close. When Duck moaned again, it sent him over the edge, cumming into his mouth. He shivered when Duck swallowed obediently. 

Duck got back up on his feet and kissed Indrid’s lips lightly a few times, affectionate and sweet. “Let’s get out of the shower,” he said. 

*

Soon they were on the bed, feeling warm and happy. Neither of them had put on clothes yet. “My love,” Indrid said hesitantly. “I’m- my heat is acting up, and, and I need- I need more, so if you don’t want to participate, you’d best go to the living room.” 

“Now why would I do that?” Duck said, kissing the back of Indrid’s neck. He was spooning him, rubbing his belly with a soft hand. “When I could do this?” He wrapped his warm hand around Indrid’s cock. 

Indrid moaned softly, bucking his hips forward in search of pleasure. 

“When I could have you right here,” Duck said, swiping his thumb over the tip of Indrid’s cock to make him buck his hips. “My sweet Indrid.” He kissed down Indrid’s neck gently, then nuzzled his cheek. 

Indrid thrusted his hips forward into Duck’s hand with a whimper. “I’m- please, my darling, please keep talking,” he begged. 

Duck grinned. “You like hearin’ about how _mine_ you are?” Indrid moaned and nodded. “My darlin’ mate. You’re all I want.” Panting, Indrid nodded and let out a soft whine, clearly teetering on the edge. Duck lowered his voice and let his lips brush against Indrid’s ear. “Don’t you fuckin’ forget who you belong to.” 

With that, Indrid cried out desperately, bucking his hips as he came into the inside of his shirt.

Purring roughly while he came down, he let Duck pull the shirt off of him and throw it in the dirty clothes hamper. “Duck,” he whined.

“Yes, darlin’?” Duck said, kissing Indrid’s shoulder. 

The sylph rolled onto his back. “I’m still horny,” he complained. His cock was still thick and heavy against his belly. 

Duck chuckled, palming Indrid’s cock, gratified by the moan he heard in response. “You wanna be fucked?” 

“Please,” Indrid purred. 

After a moment, Duck had retrieved the box of toys and set it on the bed next to them. He started pulling out a few dildos. “Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Duck told him. “I’m gonna fuck you with progressively bigger straps until you’re satisfied. Deal?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Indrid agreed immediately, wiggling his hips in anticipation. He opened his legs wide and purred as he felt one of Duck’s lubed fingers start opening him up. After adding a second finger, Duck crooked his fingers just so, making Indrid arch his back with a gasp. 

“You’re ready for the smallest one,” Duck said smugly, pulling off his shirt and wiping his hand on it. He put on the harness and the strap. “Is missionary good?” 

“Very good,” Indrid hummed. Duck put lube on the toy and pressed it slowly in until his hips were flush with Indrid’s. “ _Yes_ , darling.” 

“You’re taking it so well,” Duck praised, pushing his hips forward firmly. Indrid smiled and Duck leaned down to nuzzle his cheek, slow thrusting his hips forward. His belly pressed against Indrid’s cock between them, and Indrid shuddered with pleasure, moving his hips eagerly with Duck’s. 

“Oh, Duck,” he moaned, biting his lip. “Harder. Please.” 

Duck responded by snapping his hips forward, making Indrid yelp with pleasure. After only a few thrusts, Indrid was cumming again, gasping and arching his back. 

Limp and panting, Indrid was hardly aware as Duck cleaned them up with wipes. When he felt more aware, he groaned in frustration, feeling how hard he was already. “Duck.” 

“I’m here, pumpkin,” Duck soothed, rubbing over Indrid’s chest to hear his soft purrs. “Again?” At Indrid’s nod, Duck put another, bigger toy in the harness before lubing it up. “Y’ready?” 

“Yes,” Indrid said softly. “Please, Duck.” He wrapped his legs around Duck’s waist as the human pushed in, inch by inch. “Fuck me hard.” 

Panting, Duck slammed his hips into Indrid’s. With each hard thrust, Indrid moaned and grabbed at the pillow under his head, feeling too good to sit still. “Yes, yes, starlight,” he babbled. “Please, darling, oh, yes.” 

“You’re doin’ so good,” Duck said gently, kissing Indrid’s cheek. He wrapped his hand around Indrid’s cock and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. Only a couple of minutes passed before Indrid was cumming again. 

“Again,” he moaned, moving his hips eagerly. 

“How much bigger you want?” Duck asked, taking out the strap and picking another one for the harness. 

“The blue one,” Indrid said with a voice rough with arousal. “I want the blue one.” It was their second largest toy, close to the size of Indrid when he was in his sylph form. 

“You sure, babe? Y’don’t normally go for that big,” Duck said, lifting an eyebrow. 

Indrid let out a frustrated growl and somehow spread his legs wider. “ _Please_ , Duck.” 

“Alright, alright,” Duck mumbled, setting the strap in the harness and lubing it up. “Guess you did warn me, sayin’ y’were gonna get needier.”

“Okay, that’s- _oh_ ,” Indrid purred as Duck slowly pushed in. “Yes, _yes_ , you feel so good.” 

“So vocal today,” Duck teased, nipping the skin below Indrid’s collarbone. “You gettin’ what you wanted?” 

“Yes, this is- _ah_ \- this is exactly what I wanted,” Indrid panted. He groaned as Duck snapped his hips forward, breaking the slow pattern of thrusts. His babbling words devolved into a series of small, needy whines and moans as Duck sped up his fucking until Indrid came one more time over his belly.

Feeling blissful, Indrid purred with relaxation, letting Duck clean them up again as he laid comfortably in the blankets. “I think I’ve had enough for now,” he sighed lazily. 

“Okay,” Duck chuckled. “I’m gonna wash these toys an’ then I’m gonna snuggle you real good, y’hear?” 

*

After about ten minutes, Indrid was feeling more aware. He was being spooned, purring in Duck’s embrace. “Hey, darling,” he said. “Do you want to cum?” 

“God, yes,” Duck said, making Indrid giggle. “You were real fuckin’ deep in the heat for a while there. I was more focused on you.” 

“Well, I’m feeling clear-headed enough to focus on _you_ now,” Indrid told him, turning around to face him. He pressed a kiss gently on Duck’s lips. “Mmm. I can’t decide if I want to use a toy on you or if I just want to eat you out.” 

Duck wriggled his hips. “There is a third option,” he said with a grin.

Indrid purred. “Good thinking, my sweet,” he said, retrieving a toy from the toybox. He found a mid-size toy he knew Duck liked. Laying down between Duck’s spread legs, Indrid lazily licked over his cunt with his tongue flattened, and Duck moaned with desire. He poured lube on the toy and then slowly pushed it into Duck as deep as it would go, making him arch his back happily. Leisurely, he thrusted it in and out at a relaxed pace, leaning his head down to lick over Duck’s clit. 

Duck was already whimpering, legs spread wide. Indrid purred at the sight, making Duck cry out from the pleasure of the vibrations. He traced his tongue over and around the clit just how he knew Duck liked, and he sped up the thrusting of the toy. Soon, Duck’s legs were shaking as he whined, close to climax. 

Indrid furiously thrusted the toy in and out, loving all the eager sounds that Duck made. “My lovely Duck,” he crooned, before sucking his clit into his mouth and swiping over it rapidly with his tongue. Duck came with a desperate whine, his head thrown back against the pillows. 

Indrid licked his lips with a purr. “My darling,” he said, pulling out the toy and setting it aside to be washed later. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Duck panted, closing his legs. Indrid snuggled to his side and kissed his jawline then down his neck. “Gimme me a minute, babe. Y’just blew my mind.” 

Indrid laughed quietly, nuzzling his cheek. “Sorry. I’m being needy.” 

“Yeah, and I’m lovin’ that,” Duck responded. “Y’don’t gotta apologize.” He wrapped an arm around Indrid’s shoulders, rubbing his arm. “You need more attention?” 

“Yes, please,” Indrid said, turning to face Duck. He pressed his hips against Duck’s thigh and softly moaned, grinding up against him. 

“You’re real eager for it, huh?” Duck grinned. 

Indrid hid his face in Duck’s neck, grinding harder on him. “My heat’s really getting to me.” 

“I know, darlin’,” Duck said soothingly. “How ‘bout you get in sylph form? I could play with your antennae while you jerk off.” 

Happily, Indrid nodded. He scooted a couple of feet away from Duck before taking off his disguise, placing the glasses on the bedside table. He laid back between Duck’s legs, placing his head on his belly and his antennae within easy reach. He wrapped his hand around his already-hard cock with a satisfied chirp. 

Duck started off slow and teasing. He dragged a finger up the stem of one antenna and down the other, then circled the bases with gentle fingertips. Indrid moaned and relaxed into Duck’s hands like putty, slowly rubbing his slick cock. He whined as Duck slowly rubbed the tips of his antennae between his thumb and forefinger, leisurely, as if this wasn’t affecting Indrid so strongly. 

Then Duck gently tugged on an antenna. Pleasure went through him like a tidal wave. He barely registered his loud moan as he bucked his hips eagerly. He panted as Duck chuckled behind him before resuming his gentle, teasing touches of the antennae. Indrid started moving his hand faster, thrusting up into it wantingly. He keened as Duck squeezed the bases of his antennae, sending thrills of pleasure through him. Moving his hand faster, he came over his belly, panting. 

“More?” Duck asked, and Indrid whined, nodding. It still felt so good as Duck rubbed up and down the antennae, and his cock was still achingly hard and wanting. He squeezed his cock just as Duck tugged the antenna again, and he whimpered, already feeling close again. He jerked off with enthusiasm as Duck’s touches got less gentle, his hands more firmly caressing the antennae. With another desperate cry, Indrid came again, painting his pretty pink fur with white.

He flitted his now overly-sensitive antennae out of Duck’s hands, leaning against him heavily as he purred. “Good?” Duck asked. 

“Very, very good, darling,” Indrid responded, closing his eyes.

*

After cleaning up, Indrid curled up around Duck, purring loudly. He felt like the deep need in him was finally sated.

“I think my heat might be ending,” he said sleepily, nuzzling Duck. “I’ve been low-level horny for days, but now I’m finally feeling satisfied.” 

“Good,” Duck responded, petting his mane. “‘M glad you’re feelin’ good.” 

“Thank you for helping me though my heat,” Indrid purred, giving the top of Duck’s head a kiss. “You’re the best mate I could hope for.” 

“Now you’re jus’ bein’ over the top.” Duck chuckled, pressing a kiss to Indrid’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid responded happily, holding Duck close. After such an intense few days, he was ready for the rest of their vacation to be restful and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
